Essence of living things
by LenSilvan
Summary: Xander Harris makes unique Hellsing vampire because he's a walking, talking, blood sucking fanfiction cliché. Children of the night, what music they make...
1. Chapter 1

OK, this is my first attempt to write fanfiction. What am I suppose to write in here? Read and review? Sure, if you want to waste your time, please do.

**Summary:** Xander Harris makes unique Hellsing vampire, but only because he's a walking, talking, blood sucking fanfiction cliché. Children of the night, what music they make.

**Timeline:** In Buffy, before Xander misplaced his virginity. In Hellsing (Anime) before Helena dies.

This will be filled with clichés. When you are a bear with Very Little Brain, you tend to read too many Books and Things. And then, when you Write Things, you find that a Thing, which seemed very Uniquegish inside you, is quite a lot used Thing. Although they do eat your brains, Clichés aren't evil, without clichés we wouldn't have pop-culture.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters or fantasy lands I'm using. No money is made.

Oh, I don't Think.. that I will explain anyThing. If you waste your time reading this Thingy, and parts of it raises questions... don't ask from me, I don't know any of the answers. I never do. I am not a Teacher or an Oracle.

* * *

**Chapter One**

As Xander opened his eyes, everything around him was formless and empty. He sat up and looked around him. There were candles in the sockets of the sconces, and waiting stillness was over everything. A bronze skinned woman laid upon the hospital bed in the corner of the room, she was surrounded by medical devices and bleeping machines.

"_It was about time for you to wake up,"_ A cold voice said.

Xander turned to look who had spoken. It was a small girl, she was smoking a huge cigar. "You are too young to be smoking," He said and scratched back of his head. "Not that smoking would be good for anyone,"

"What did you do for a living?" The girl asked, and her voice sent chills through his body. Her voice was too old for such a young girl.

"I'm a High School student," He answered with complete sincerity, he knew that he couldn't lie to the girl.

The girl nodded and took a drag from her cigar. "You WERE a High School student," The girl repeated his words.

He frowned. "Were?"

"You still are a student, but you are not a High School student anymore," The girl said. "You are my student now,"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at the girl. She was self-assured, and she took possession of the room in an all-pervading sort of way that made Xander feel very small and insignificant. The room itself suddenly seemed to shrink around her. "Um... yeah, I'm Xander, who are you?"

"You can call me Mistress,"

Xander chuckled. "No, you're too young to be Mistress, I am not a pedophile,"

"I am your Mistress, and there is no sexual meaning behind the title," She frowned. "Xander? Is that short for Alexander?"

"Yeah," Xander answered and looked around him, trying to find a way out from the room. There seemed not to be any doors or windows in it. Only walls filled with bookshelves, and it was furnished with old, antique furnitures. And, of course there still was the sleeping girl in the corner. "What is this place? Who are you? Who is she?"

"I am your Mistress, or Master if that suits you better. This is my dungeon," The girl turned to look at him, she had a blonde hair, plain little face, with a generous sprinkling of freckles on her inquisitive nose, with a sweet mouth and alert eyes that seemed to see to the bottom of his soul.

But, as sweet and innocent her face looked, the expression on her face was an expression of someone who had seen too much. "Be a realist, Alexander, my dear son. You no longer have the freedom, you belong to me now, sooner you accept that sooner you will get out from this room. At the moment I just want to get to know you," The girl said and put her cigar on a ashtray.

"Your son?"

"I prefer to think of myself as your mother. Other words that are used to describe this kind of relationship, are so... pompous and haughty," The girl sat with her small white hands folded on her lap, her eyes locked on his. Xander got uneasy under her stare and got up and crossed the room to the piano, where he sat fingering the keys, his back to the cold eyed girl.

"Come back, and sit down!" Commanded the girl saucily.

"Yes ma'am,"

The girl sighed. "I suppose that ma'am will do if you can't call me Mistress,"

Xander smiled. "Yes ma'am,"

"Good, now that is settled, tell me about you. You interest me," The girl had adopted an authoritative tone.

Next few hours, for the first time since he had been a kid, Xander found himself telling someone the truth about his life. The girl listened attentively, she never interrupted, only nodded on right places."That is enough for today," She finally said, got up, took a huge gun and pointed it at him.

Then she shot him once in the left shoulder, once in the right shoulder. Xander started to scream, but suddenly he snapped his mouth shut. "That kinda stings," He frowned. "It didn't actually hurt..."

The girl nodded. "Indeed, being shot does sting," She said and gallantly shot him through the head.

She went to the piano and played something in a listless, half-hearted way. She simply was not in the mood. "I am alive," the whisper stirred from the bed. Next the question came, "What am I?"

"A true vampire," She answered, still playing a sad tune.

"I'm a fucking vamp? A fucking soulless monster..." Xander said and stared at his hands. "Kill me... kill me..." The weeping Xander piped up.

"Undead and a monster, yes," She said and closed the lid of the piano. "Soulless, no. You are a midian, a true vampire, not a demon clad mockery that you are used to. It may be slightly tainted now, but you still have your soul,"

"Why don't you kill me, I will never be a blood sucking monster," Xander sobbed.

"I was afraid that you'd say that," She opened a humidor and took out a new cigar and lit it slowly and deliberately and looked at Xander sharply as she blew out the first puff of smoke. "I'm sorry to say this, but it isn't that easy for you to die now," She said, took the gun and shot him through his left lung. "And I'll keep shooting you," She continued as she shot him in the left elbow. "I don't have the time or patience to wait for you to come your senses and drink blood. Making you regenerate faster and faster makes your hunger grow, and," She pointed at the sleeping woman on the corner. "There's your food," Her voice echoed out as she disappeared into the wall.

Xander stood waiting silently, unmoving, then he started to sway from side to side as he stood there, trying not to pay attention to his hunger. Or the sweet smell of the woman, her heartbeat was steady, but particularly slow.

He resented himself, but at the same time could find no desire to kill himself. He shook his head, he'd resist his need as long as possible, and if it grew too much to resist... he had wooden furniture to use as a stake. He went to to bookshelves, picked up a random book, sat back down, and started to read to distract himself. When the girl came back, he had read several books. Most of the books were about vampires, but only few of them were as well-written as the one about Dracula. His story differed somewhat about what he'd seen in movies.

"I see you are doing your homework," The girl said. "I translated that book, original is written by himself, I wouldn't believe everything he writes. Wladislaus never had a reality-based image about himself,"

"He actually exists?"

"Yes, he exists, and he hunts his own kind now," The girl said. "I am pleased that those books interest you, most of them tell the story of our kind," She continued and pulled out a stake. "But you still haven't fed," She threw the stake, and it pierced Xander's heart.

He looked down, and when he saw the wooden stake he smiled as he fell on the floor. But after half of minute, when he rose up, his smile was gone. "What the.." He pulled the stake out from his heart and stared it. "Fuck?"

"I would prefer if you wouldn't swear," The girl sat down. "I said that you are not that easy to kill anymore. My bloodline can't change to bats, but we are about as hard to kill as Alucard," She sighed. "And starving yourself won't kill you either, you only hurt yourself and eventually you'll go mad," She glanced at the human woman. "But long before that you will drink from her,"

"No, I will not!"

"My darling boy, do not think for a second that you can resist it," The vampire girl said. "You will be here as long as it takes for you to accept what you are—"

"I'll never accept," He leaped on the girl, but she easily dodged his attack.

She disappeared into the shadows. "Do you want to keep her alive?"

"Yes!" He shouted.

The vampire girl appeared behind him. "Then, you have to learn how to take care of her body," She said and placed a bucket of water, sponge and medical supplies on the table. "Watch carefully how it is done, I will not show this twice. If you don't learn now she will die because she can't take care of herself,"

At the moment, all he needed was something to do, and taking care of the woman was something. Not much, but something. The vampire showed him how to change the woman's diapers, how to keep the life sustaining devices running, and how to feed her. And then she walked through the wall, leaving him alone with the woman.

As time went by visits of the vampire girl grew further apart, or so it felt for him, he had no way of measure the time. He found asylum from the books covering the walls of his dungeon and sometimes he read them aloud to the woman. When he had finished all of the books on the shelves, the vampire girl brought new books for him to read. Every time the vampire girl came back, he tried to attack her, but he never managed to touch her; it was almost like she was a ghost.

All Xander now had was the woman to take care of and books filled with stories about vampires. It took some time for him to realize that after the candles had burned out he was reading books in complete darkness. He wondered how was that possible, there should have been at least some light for eyes to see. His body withered, and he had started to look what he was; a reanimated dead body.

The vampire girl had stopped talking, she came in, gave books and medical supplies to him, and then he again was alone. Then, when he barely had the strength to move, the vampire girl again spoke. "Alexander, you amaze me, normally it takes decades for a vampire to gain such self control over his urges. You truly are a stubborn boy,"

"I said I will not feed on her," He muttered.

"You think that by keeping her alive you are doing a favor for her?" The girl said, there was a pause as the girl sat beside the woman and stroked her cheek. "There is not a lot left inside here," She said and pointed at the woman's forehead. "She is an empty shell, she literally is just a body filled with blood for you to consume," She looked at Xander. "Come here Alexander,"

Xander stood for a moment gazing at her, and then, mechanically he got up and went to them. As he sat on the other side of the woman, he smelled her blood, the vampire girl had made tiny cut into the woman's cheek. When the need to sink his fangs into the woman's veins came, he was on a verge of tears. "Do you have... some sort of power over me?"

The girl nodded. "Some sort, yes, but I prefer free will. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

The girl grabbed his bony hand, her grip was firm enough for it to hurt him. And after a few moments he found himself from blank, dark desert. Not a sound disturbed the quiet scene. However, a thin fog was drifting across the sky. On and on it came until finally it had blanketed the moon, casting a veil over the deserted landscape.

Suddenly the sky changed into a silver screen, playing short clips from the life of the woman, her childhood under a drunkard father, they were all too familiar scenes for Xander. The movie played until finally it stopped altogether. On the last clip her father pushed her out from the window.

"That was it?" Xander asked. "Her life,"

"Yes," The girl, who's ghastly figure had suddenly appeared beside him. She was still holding his hand, and for a moment they watched as the last scene repeated over and over again. "That was her life. So short, so filled with pain, and now there is only this," Girl motioned the dark desert around them. She then looked at him. "Sometimes death is a blessing,"

Xander nodded. "I know, believe me I know. But still... if I drink from her I become everything I despise,"

"It has to happen eventually, Alexander, you can not die. Drinking from her won't change you more than I already have changed you. Blame me, not your need to drink blood,"

He nodded with innocent guile. For some reason, he didn't despise the vampire girl, quite contrary; for a reason unknown even for himself he liked her. He looked the desert around him, the damned place was empty. He knew that it always had been. As long as the woman remembered she had been empty. Nobody had ever wanted to get to know her. Except her mildly psychotic and sadistic father. Mentally, Xander went through his own life, without Willow and Jesse he might have been as empty as the woman was.. "Can I stay here for a while?"

"You can't, not now. But eventually I can teach you how to enter human minds on your own. It is one of the gifts of my bloodline," The girl let go his hand, and they were back in the room.

Xander stared at her. "You drank my blood, didn't you?"

"Yes, to turn you I had to,"

"So... if I got it right, asking me to tell about my life... you already knew everything about me, didn't you?" He asked and looked at the woman on the bed. "And you chose her because of that,"

The girl nodded. "Yes. And Alexander, the clown mask you so eagerly kept is gone,"

Xander shrugged. "Kinda too late to joke this away. I'm dead, the clown died with my body,"

The girl stood up. "Oscar Wilde was right, man is least himself when he talks in his own person. Give him a mask, and he will tell you the truth," She said as she merged with the shadows. "You have to find that joker mask again. If you don't, you will become as sad figure as I am. Alexander, let her go, release her,"

"What is her name?"

_[You already know her name]_ The vampire girl's voice said inside his mind.

"Yeah, I do," Alexander said and gently stroked the cheek of the woman. "Eve... I am sorry," He leaned on her. "Not for this. I am sorry that I didn't see your pain sooner," He now prepared for the part he had been given; taking life of a young woman, he lifted her into his lap. He stared at her lifeless eyes for a moment, then he sank his fangs into her neck. And groaned, no blood was coming into his mouth. He took another try and again nothing happened.

"Goddammit!" He said after his third failed attempt, then he took the woman's hand and looked at her wrist. "Well, into that I SHOULD be able to hit,"

As he sunk his fangs into her wrist, a tremendous tide of power flowed into him, erupting from her veins into his body, instantly regenerating his withered body. He gasped as all-too-familiar pain shot through him; memories of her short, pain filled life filled his mind. It didn't last long, and as Eve's heart finally gave up he coveted more. He shook his head, and gently laid the body back on the bed and covered her face with the sheet.

After he had covered the body, his mistress, white and composed, appeared. She gave a stake and a sword to him. "You have to plunge the stake through her heart, or cut her head; otherwise she can't rest in peace. Her body will reanimate as a ghoul, as a mindless undead body,"

Alexander nodded. "She deserves to have her peace," He took the stake, placed it on Eve's chest and plunged it into her heart. Then his Mistress took the sword and cut the head off from the body. Alexander sat down, staring at his revived hands, he felt stronger than ever before. Then he looked at his Mistress. "I have to kill everyone I drink from?"

"Yes, but do not prepare your suicide yet, you don't have to kill to feed," She answered. "You can drink medical blood,"

Alexander's eyes widened. "I can?" He looked at the headless body. "And you made me kill her? You made me start from the killing?"

"For centuries that was the only way we could survive"

"You are a monster, you know?"

"Yes, I am. And if you think about escaping and going back to Hellmouth to help your friends... you will be one too," She reminded him. "But being a monster does not mean you have to act like one. What you did to her was merciful, an act of kindness,"

"If I go back to Sunnydale I'll become a monster?" Alexander asked, pushing his emotions aside.

"We are magical beasts, magic is what makes us what we are. And Hellmouth is a source of dark magic, it would taint you, your soul,"

"Shit, so I can't help my friends?"

"No, but I can, physically I can't go there but I have connections and... other means," She said. "And now your training begins, and the first thing to learn is how to hide your power. At the moment, I am hiding you, but I don't know how long I can keep hiding both of us,"

"Whatever," Alexander said as he wondered how had it happened. Not so long ago being turned to a vampire had been his biggest fear. And now he actually was willing to learn how to develop his skills, how to become as good of a monster as he could be... He frowned and decided that it was just a game.

"Yes, it is just a game you play," She said. "And you must learn how to hide, or the Hellsing organization will come after you. They have killed all my friends,"

"And are you sure I don't want to die?"

"No, I know you still have a death wish, but before I reveal you to the world I will train you. After that it is your choice. You can choose to do good, or you can choose to do evil,"

"Or I can choose to die,"

His mistress nodded. "Or you can choose to die. As I said, it is your choice,"

His basic training lasted a long time, as far as he could tell it took months, in which time he still was staying locked in the dungeon, but Helena had opened the wall between the rooms, so he had larger space to dwell upon. Most things she taught to him were easy to learn, the superhuman strength, speed and endurance. The regenerating from the injuries, even from the ones which would kill Angel, maybe even the Master, all those were already programmed into his body.

And then there was the tall, dark, bushy bearded human man, who scared Alexander more than Helena did. He scared Alexander so much that he never complained when he was around. The tall and dark trained him to use all kinds of weapons; guns, swords, axes, crossbows, even whip. And he kept shooting Alexander every time he failed. Still, all those things were easy to learn.

But what was hard for him to learn was things that defied everything he knew about the world; the magic. Vampires were magical creatures. Magic was part of him now, but so far he had not learned how to use it the way his Mistress did. During the training, he gradually started to gain his old personality back.

"It is time for you to come back to the world," His mistress said when he finally had learned how to hide his strength.

"O Master! My Master! Has my fearful trip been done?" Alexander asked, wiggling his brows, for months he had tried to get a laugh, or giggle, or even a small smile out from his Mistress.

And this time, when he quoted one of his Mistress favorite poets, for a fraction of a second it almost looked like the stone faced vampire girl would smile. "Oh, your fearful trip has just started. And I am glad that you are re-familiarizing with your inner clown, maybe it will prevent you to seek your death,"

"I don't want to die right now," Alexander said. "If I can do good... maybe it will be worth of becoming a monster," He frowned. "But if I'm ever going to visit my friends I have to get rid of this British accent and Gilesian vocabulary,"

"I am sure that Mr. Giles would be thrilled to hear that you use his name as a description of proper vocabulary. Mr. Giles is a good writer, I liked his doctoral thesis,"

A grim expression took over Alexander's face. "Speaking of G-man, how are things in Sunnyhell?"

"As I earlier mentioned; I have connections and other means to help them. Knowing that you would like me to help your friends I have kept my eye on them. All your friends are alive, but it has been sixteen months, so a lot has happened in their life. Two times I have helped them deal with Apocalyptic situations by planting an idea or information in the mind of Mr. Giles, and as you can see, the World still is here, so all is well in Sunnydale,"

"It's built on a Hellmouth, things will never be well in there," Alexander frowned. "They buried me, huh?"

"Indeed, and they had a gathering to honor your memory on an anniversary of your disappearance. I think they will make it an annual happening,"

Alexander nodded, and when they entered into his mistress penthouse he raised his brow. There was books everywhere. "You really do like your books, don't you?"

"Yes, they are my only reason to live,"

Alexander was quiet of a moment, and when he spoke again his words and sad tone surprised her. "Oh great, not even my vampire mother cares me enough to stay alive for me,"

"Your mother?" She asked. "That was the first time you called me as your mother,"

Alexander shrugged. "Yeah, dunno if it's a vampire thing or if I'm genuinely attached to you..." He smiled. "I think it is the latter... anyway, I kinda feel like you're my mother," He grinned. "A monster and not a very gentle mother, and kinda small one too, but still, past months you've been better mom for me than my real one ever was. You even helped my friends because you know I care about them,"

"You may call me Helena, or mother, which ever you prefer," She said, trying to mask her smile.

But Alexander noticed her smile, and he grinned victoriously. "What about mom?"

"That is not a proper way to address me. It is not respectful,"

He shrugged. "So, mother, what happens next?"

"Next we feed, then..." Helena frowned. "In recent months someone has developed a way to produce artificial vampires, and they are... bothersome. They are revealing us to the general public, and we can't have that. As much as I loathe Hellsing organization, they at least are keeping our existence as secret,"

"So you want me to go and kill vampires?"

"Yes," Helena said as she gave a bag of medical blood to him. "I have... borrowed some guns and ammo from Hellsing, that was why I was training you to use a gun,"

Alexander opened the blood bag and took a sip from it. "I figured there had to be a reason for that. So, shooting them into the heart or head will kill them?"

"They are blessed silver bullets, so it should kill them. If not, just plunge a stake through their hearts, most of our kind vampires die if you do that,"

She crossed the room, and brought a handgun and an assault rifle so big that it looked ridiculous in her small hand, and sat down next to him. She placed them on the table. "These belonged to members of the Hellsing team, I followed them and took guns and ammo from the dead or unconscious team members,"

Alexander gazed searchingly into Helena's face. "Are you sure you're okay about me going for a patrol?" He asked.

"No, I am not okay with it," She muttered. "But the only way for you to accept your... undead condition, is that you continue killing vampires and those creatures are vicious killers, they deserve to die,"

Alexander nodded. "So, where am I going to," He frowned. "And, by the way, where am I? I was underground, and there wasn't any indications about in what city I am,"

Helena placed a dossier and a map on the table. "Oh that, you are in London, United Kingdom"

With a sigh, he started to read the dossier. He wasn't from this country, but it was a time to start solving its undead problems.


	2. Chapter 2

I know that it seems that he develops new abilities fast, but remember that his training took 16 months. And I have no intention to describe how he learned to use all of his new abilities.

After he remembers what he did to vampire-Jesse vampire-Xander feels guilt about killing Jesse, big surprise. (Don't worry, he gets over it after he gets shot few times by Helena) And the defender of the man gets obsessed about the princess... Ah, children of the night (and day in this case), what music they make. O_h how cliche it is to sing about the stars when they burnt out about ten years ago_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Alexander hesitated a moment before entering into the tunnel. Not that he was afraid, but he had almost lost Buffy in a tunnel, not to mention that Jesse had been turned as a demon in a tunnel. It was fair to say that he had bad memories about tunnels infested by vampires. Or ghouls in this case, but ghouls were commanded by a vampire. Helena had been sure that he could kill this artificial vampire. He growled, idea of someone creating artificial vampires still baffled and angered him.

For weeks, he'd been killing regular vampires almost every night. And what, before he was turned to a vampire, had been hard, almost impossible thing to do; killing a vampire, proved to be easy. The blood demons were too slow, too weak, to fight him, and he had got bored of killing them. He wondered if that was how Buffy felt when she killed newborn vampires. It wasn't fun to kill them when they didn't even manage to touch you if you didn't let them.

He shrugged the thought away, and silently walked through the tunnels. Soon he could sense a danger ahead of him, he peeked from the corner, and when he saw the things behind it his eyes widened; they looked more as walking dead than anything he had seen before. Hell, they reminded him about zombie movies.

He checked his guns and ammo. He had four magazines for the handgun and four for the assault rifle. As he entered into the ghoul infested tunnel the pale light laid faint shadows across his face, with a smile on his face he pointed his guns at the nearest ghouls and pulled the triggers. Yes, his guns were good tools; at the moment bullets hit the heads of the ghouls they exploded to dust. None of the ghouls fully realized what was happening before he had killed a dozen of them. They moved so slowly that it didn't take long for him to kill all of them.

When he got to the next tunnel, he saw the vampire in command. She wore a raven black dress that reminded him of Drusilla. Her eyebrows, eyelashes, and eyes were all of the same color; red. She was a beautiful and proud-looking girl, and a smile played around her lips. The smile disappeared when she saw his eyes. "A vampire!" She said.

"How'd you guessed?"

"Red eyes..." She said and frowned. "An American?"

Her ghouls were growling and snarling around him. He shot three of them. "A Briton?" He said and sighed. "So, how do you want to do this?"

"I will kill you,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but what I meant—"

"Kill him!" The vampiress yelled.

Ghouls started to shoot him, but he was moving around so fast that ghouls were shooting each other. "Now, what I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, was: head or heart?" He said while he calmly loaded his guns after he had killed the ghouls.

The vampiress smirked. "I have all of the abilities you do, and some extra ones too,"

He raised his brow. "Was that the sales pitch? Get the abilities of a vampire and, that's not all; take this offer TODAY and get these fantastic bonuses:!" He frowned. "I'm kinda curious; what are your bonuses?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The vampiress said and pulled out a huge gun.

And then they were bouncing around the tunnel, shooting each other, but both were so fast that they were causing more damage to the tunnel than to each other.

"Screw this," Alexander said, and used only magical trick he had learned; he merged into the shadows.

"Hey!" The vampiress shouted as she kicked the wall beside Alexander. "That's unfair!"

"Who said that unlife is fair?" He said, pressed his gun into her chest and pulled the trigger, but she had noticed the gun and he missed her heart by half an inch. She quickly placed four bullets into his body.

"I do... most of them... and those bullets of yours hurt, you almost killed me" She smirked as his smoking body fell on the ground. "But I too have blessed silver bullets,"

As the vampiress came to stand above him, he thanked Helena for shooting him so many times that he had gotten used to being shot. It hurt a lot, but as long as he didn't get blessed silver bullet into the head or heart he would survive. The vampiress pointed her gun onto his head. "Now, it is time to die,"

"My words exactly," He said as he pulled the trigger of the assault rifle and the head of the vampiress exploded. For a few moments, her body swayed before it turned to dust. "You know, you are right, those blessed bullets actually do hurt, but I had a tough mother and I got used to getting hurt," He frowned. "Great, now I'm talking to a pile of dust,"

_[It went well, now come home]_

_[But Mom! I wanna stay! There's a powerful vampire coming]_

_[It is Hellsing and Alucard, and you can't win him]_ There was a moment's pause_. [and I don't want you to die, that would be bothersome]_

Alexander smiled and got up._ [Gee, thanks for caring... mother]_

He quickly ran out from the tunnels and just when he sat on the car he felt an extremely powerful being nearby. He had gotten out from the danger only few seconds ahead of the infamous vampire. Then he suddenly felt another midian nearby, he turned his gaze to see whom it was, after all, as far as he knew, even among the true vampires ability to walk in the sun was rare.

In the first glance, there was only a group of soldiers, but among the green uniforms was one that stuck out; a blue one. A girl, and a vampire. He sighed, she was curvy and beautiful. She had a lovable face, with a sweet mouth and huge, alert red eyes. He was enthralled by her, and when one of the soldiers said something that angered the girl she bit her lower lip with her fangs. Alexander had an urge to go and comfort her. Hug her and kiss her and—

_[Alexander, please get your hormones in control and leave before Alucard will notice you]_

_[Damn, she's an angel... I think I'm in love...]_ Alexander thought and blushed._ [Um... mother, that wasn't meant for you, it was... a private thought, forget that you ever heard it, okay?]_

He was sure that he heard a giggle, but that had to be his imagination, even though she looked like a small girl Helena never giggled._ [Yes, I am sure you will meet her again, now come home]_

He drove few blocks and parked the car, and quickly climbed on the roof of the building and jumping from roof to roof went back to the scene. He looked down, the man with fedora and red duster was talking with the blonde. They were now leaving, maybe, he thought, there's a good reason why no one has ever started to kill vampires in Hellsing turf before. They seemed to be well organized, and there was damn many of them in those military vehicles.

He followed the armored cars until they were at the edge of the town, for a moment he thought if he should follow them running on the street, he knew that he could have easily run as fast as the car, but then he decided that maybe it wasn't a good idea to follow vampire hunters into their home base. He sighed and turned around, it was a long way back to his car. He jumped down to the street, he wasn't in a hurry so he could as well walk.

Close to his car, as he walked down the street Alexander saw a nightclub that had a bat in its logo and at least fifty Goths in front of it. He chuckled, and walked straight in, but the bouncer grabbed his shoulder. "Get back in line," He frowned. "And you're too young to get in,"

He grinned to him, took his sunglasses off. "I'm a VIP," He said and stared deep into his eyes. "And you see no problem for me to cut in line,"

The bouncer let his should go. "Please Mr..."

"Alex,"

"...Alex, go in,"

He smirked, and when he opened the door for him, he waggled his brows to groaning people on the line. The nightclub was packed, and the music was bit too melancholic for his taste, but at least the music was better than most bands in The Bronze had been. He went to the bar and smiled at the girl beside him. The girl had white make up, and she was wearing a black modern style Victorian dress, with very generous neckline. The girl looked at him and frowned. "You're not a goth,"

Alexander shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I figured that a vampire qualifies as Goth,"

The girl nodded. "Nice contacts, but where's your fangs?" Alexander opened his mouth and showed his fangs to the girl. She nodded approvingly. "Good quality, but you can't see them unless you're showing them, and why do you have fangs in your lower jaw too?"

"It's not my fault that you goths put your fangs on a wrong place,"

She frowned. "Wrong place?"

"Yeah, and do you know how hard it is to hit the vein in the neck anyway? Biting the neck is just for the movies, you know; looks sexy. Believe me, the wrist has a lot easier access to blood," He smirked. "If you wanna get sexy the thigh is a good place, easy access to blood and with long tongue..." He waggled his brows.

The girl chuckled. "What are you, a medical student?"

"Something like that," He turned to the bartender. "Lager, and..." He glanced at the girl. "What do you want? No strings attached,"

"Guinness,"

"Ya heard the Lady," He said to the bartender and turned back to the girl. "Alexander,"

"Dra instead of der, though most of my friends call me Lexie. So, you're not a Doctor?"

"I'm... paramedic, I know it's not as fancy as a doctor, but it pays bills," He paid and thanked the bartender and gave the Guinness to the girl. "Now, like I said, no strings attached. I'm gonna find a place to sit. If you want to talk with non-goth like me..." He shrugged.

"Me and my friend have a table," Lexie said.

Alexander raised his brow. "Are you asking me to join you?"

"Yeah, you're interesting," She smiled. "And cute,"

Alexander chuckled. "You know, pretty girl like you telling me that... kinda makes me think that you're just mocking me, I was the geek and loser in my School,"

"I'm not mocking, you really are cute and funny, and I am asking you to join us,"

"Thanks," He followed Lexie to the corner table, and he was introduced to the redhead in there. "You kinda remind me of my friend," Alexander said to the redhead. "She's a witch, well, she just started, she can't do much, just floating a pen and other small things," He looked at the stage. "The band, is it any good?"

"They suppose to be sound," Lexie said. "So, you're a vampire and your friend is a witch. Any other interesting friends?"

Alexander smirked. "Well yeah, witch's boyfriend is a werewolf," He said. "So, tell me something about you?"

The next hour flew by without them even noticing, Alexander liked to talk with regular humans, and both of the girls liked him. Then he found himself dancing with Lexie, and, even though he few times stepped on her toes, he found out that he could quickly copy the movements of others. He was amazed; he actually could dance.

Lexie kissed him and dragged him on the dark corner and started to grope him, he pushed her away. "Sorry Lex, but... I can't,"

"Why?" Lexie asked, pressing herself against him. "You don't have any problem with getting it up," She said as she stroked his thigh.

"It's not that—" His eyes widened, he turned around and looked at the wall behind him. He felt... uneasy and disgusted by the weak power he felt behind the wall. "What's behind this wall?"

"Backstage," Annoyed Lexie answered. "Don't you like me?"

Alexander sighed and looked at her. "Yeah, I do like you. The problem is, you're not a virgin, and I'd never turn anyone anyway, and I don't wanna kill you, and I'm not sure I could have sex without biting you. And one of the band members is a vampire. Not my kind, but demonic vampire," He said. "I'm sorry, but I have to do this... concentrate into my eyes,"

"Huh?" Lexie smirked. "You're going to hypnotize me?"

"Yeah, sorry about that," He glanced around them, they were in a dark corner, and no one was looking at them. He stared deep into Lexie's eyes "Lex, you will go back to the table and you... I was too eager, and you told me to get lost," He sighed. "Bye, Lexie, it was nice to meet you, now get angry, slap me, and go back to your friend," He let her go, she slapped him and walked back to her table.

"Hey! Who're you," One of the four men in front of him said as he entered the backstage.

He looked at the guy playing bass. "Am I right that you are a real vampire?"

The bassist stopped playing and smirked to him. "We're The Beso del vampiro, a Vampire's Kiss, we're all vampires,"

Alexander looked at the others. "Have you known him for long?"

"No, just two days. He's just fill-in for our regular bassist," Blue haired boy said with a thick Spanish accent.

Alexander nodded. "And you guys claim to be vampires. No one will believe you if you tell what happens next," He grabbed the bassist from the throat and easily lifted him up. "Show your gameface,"

The bassist's face changed, his forehead turned bumpy, his eyes turned yellow, and he snarled. He punched Alexander, who didn't even flinch. "I loathe your kind," Alexander said.

The bassist tried to struggle, but when he realized that Alexander was way too strong for him, he put his human face back on. "Hey man, I'm not killing anyone,"

"Maybe not at the moment, I don't know what's your plan, but I've known your kind for ages. You demons are just killing machines, no soul behind those eyes," Alexander said, put him down and grabbed his face with both hands and pulled his head off and as he exploded to dust Alexander turned to wide eyed band members. "Sorry about that, but I think you need a new bassist,"

"He... he was a vampire? A real one?" One of them muttered.

Alexander nodded. "Yeah, next time you meet someone, just touch him with the crucifix," He frowned. "Buy a silver crucifix, it'll burn vampires skin. His kind can't get in to human home without invitation, so never verbally invite anyone in to your home,"

"That was cool!" Short man with long black hairs and yellow eyes said.

Alexander went to him. "Nice contacts," He said and groaned. "They are demons, when he was turned everything that made him human died. You don't get eternal life when you're turned to a vampire, it is a demon who gets to live wearing your body. It is not cool,"

"But..."

"No but's, first vampire I killed was my best friend, my brother in every other way than by blood. And you know what was the first thing the demon who had taken his body wanted to do? Kill me. If I'd for a moment thought that you could find yourself a vampire who'd turn you... I'd save you from the pain and kill you right now," He went to the door and opened it. "Good bye,"

He closed the door behind him and leaned on the wall. He had tears in his eyes, when he had mentioned Jesse all of the memories, good and bad, and guilt about killing him came back. He had killed his best friend because he'd been turned to a vampire. And now... he enjoyed being a vampire. Another kind, but still, he was a vampire, just like Jesse had been.

All the way back home he kept convincing himself that killing Jesse had been the right thing to do and that it had been an accident. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he forgot his car, and back at home he found that Helena had asked him a question three times without attracting his attention. "I am a monster," He said and looked at Helena. "You are a monster," A strange silence fell over the room.

Helena sighed, went to the bookshelf, opened a box, took a gun and shot him three times on the head. "Get over it," She said as he got up. "Jesse wasn't like us, he wasn't there. Whatever made him Jesse was gone when he stumbled on that stake,"

"But—" He started, but Helena shot him again.

"I said get over it," She coldly said. "It was the right thing to do, and, after all, it wasn't your fault,"

His heart leapt into his throat, Alexander's short life flashed before his eyes as he began counting how many seconds he had left before his true death. He had never seen Helena so pissed off. He was too scared to say anything, he just stared at her.

Helena sighed. "I'm not going to kill you, but you should get over it," She put the gun away and sat on her chair. "It is true; I am a monster. But you... you're just a fool. An all too human, all too big hearted fool. Go to your room and stay there until you've gotten over that stupid guilt," She took her book. "Damn brat... comes to my home and... makes a mess of my life," She barely audibly muttered.

It was no effort of any reflection, but a purely mechanical movement when he walked upstairs into his room and laid on his bed... He looked at the lid, it wasn't a bed, it was comfortable and huge, but it still was a coffin of sorts, and he knew that, under the mattress, there was dirt from the Hellmouth. From his birthplace, it sounded stupid, but Helena had said that, as young fledgling, he needed it.

He was a vampire. He needed to sleep in the dirt.

He got up, pulled the mattress away, and sure enough, the bottom of the coffin was covered with soil, with dirt from his birthplace. He laid over the dirt and pushed the button and watched how the lid slowly closed. The thought that he was a vampire, who, by some mysterious means, had kept his soul, the thing that made him feel guilt now overcame him completely, and he sunk into a state of utter insensibility.

Three days later the lid of his coffin opened. "Frankly, Alexander," Helena said surprisingly pleasantly, "we vampires, or if it makes you feel any better, Midians, of some experience of standing in the shadows of the world, don't like to have our fledglings interfering with our lives, and we aim to discourage them as effectually as possible. While you dwell in your misery, it is starting to have its affect on me too. It is hard for me to concentrate into my own life," Then, her tone suddenly changed "I don't like your guilt or you self-loathing. While loathing yourself... you do realize that you loathe me too?"

Alexander sat up. "Huh? How come?"

"I am your maker, your sire, your mother. If you loathe yourself you loath me, what and who I am," Helena said and sighed. "Maybe I should send you to Los Angels,"

Alexander frowned. "Huh? Why LA?"

"Mr. Angel is in there. I am sure that Mr. Angel would like to have company in his everlasting sulking,"

Alexander's eyes widened. "Hell no!" Then he shook his head. "Nicely done, now I can't get that picture out of my mind. Me and Angel moping together in some dark, damp basement. Together until the world ends,"

"And that was the idea behind my remark. To make you see how pointless and stupid it is,"

"Great, I'd rather be shot than compared to the Dead boy. I'm so easy..." Alexander muttered and got out from his coffin and put the mattress back in. "Alright, I try to behave,"

"Try to accept your true nature," Helena said. "It doesn't matter how you behave when I'm connected to your mind,"

"I'll try," He said. "Wait.. connected? You can read my mind?"

"Yes, when I want to, in some fundamental level the link is always open,"

"All that happens in there?"

"Yes, but I try to keep away from your mind. It is incomprehensible jumble of thoughts and memories," Helena said. "Although, I do enjoy your erotic dreams, they are quite entertaining," She deadpanned.

Alexander blushed. "Hey! They are private!"

"Not if you keep sulking," Helena said. "I might go to Alucard's fledgling and tell her what kind of dreams you have about her,"

Red faced Alexander groaned. "Alucard's fledgling?"

"The girl you call strawberry blonde," Helena said. "It actually is quite fascinating how, while deeply depressed, you still manage to have erotic dreams about her and that goth girl from the Nightclub. Does that tell something about men, or is it only you?"

"Probably about all men," Alexander said and frowned. "You've lived, what? Hundreds of years?"

"Yes,"

"...and you still don't know how men think?"

Time momentarily seemed to freeze, her face contorting it into some kind of weird, twisted anger-disgust-longing look of disbelief. "You tell me, would you have similar dreams about me?"

"Hell no!" Alexander said. "You're just a kid... I mean, I KNOW you're centuries old, but physically you're just a kid,"

Helena nodded and sighed deeply. "And, do you actually believe that I'd start a relationship with any man who wants to have sex with this body?"

He instantly felt sorrow as he thought about it; a grown woman, centuries old intellectual and brilliant, woman, forever trapped into a body of an adolescent child. "No, I s'pose you wouldn't, they'd all be twisted perverts,"

"And, as you said, I am centuries old, with a boy who's age would match my physical appearance, I'd be the pervert. Hence; I don't know much about men. You are the first man I have ever spent any time with. Of course, I have read a lot about men, but that is a different thing than having a meaningful relationship with a man," Helena smiled. "And thank you, for your kind words,"

"Huh? I didn't... oh, right, mind reading, well you are intellectual and brilliant,"

"And you aren't nearly as stupid as you think you are. While reading those books in the dungeon you asked right questions, and you often managed to find the answer for your questions. You may not be a genius, but you are above average. On the other note; I was surprised that you had a basic knowledge of Latin, in this day of age that is rare,"

"Well, yeah, most of Giles's books were Latin or Sumer or some other obscure language and in two years I picked basics of Latin,"

"And continued to study Latin, Romania and Church Slavonic, and, in sixteen months, you became quite fluent in all of those languages," Helena said. "You could speak with Alucard using his native language,"

"Doh, you brought me books about vampires that were written in those languages. Kinda had to learn them in order to read those books. And I did have time to study, being trapped in a room is kinda boring," Alexander said and sighed. "You're distracting me, aren't you?"

"Yes, I despise your self-loathing. But I do have a point," Helena said. "It is time for you to figure out what you want to do. You sleep only four to six hours a day, which leaves you eighteen to twenty hours free time to dwell in your thoughts. And if you do human things, that might make you feel better about yourself. For example; you could go to college,"

"Uh-huh, is there school that teaches you mythology, history and carpentry?"

Helena raised her brow. "Quite strange combination,"

"Well, I kinda like to do things with my hands, and I loved to work with wood. You know, while we made stakes for Buffy," Alexander sighed deeply. "And reading those books made me want to study more about history and origins of vampires. It is kinda funny how many mythologies about us there is,"

"Latin you already read well enough, and as the chief elements of so called classical education, the old and useful tradition of Greek, and mathematics, together with history and literature might be a good start for you," Helena said and raised her hand to stop Alexander's protest. "No, you will learn basics of the Further Mathematics, or whatever they call it today,"

"I s'pose there's no way I could just... you know, study subjects I'd want to study?"

"No, as a reward I will buy all equipments you need with carpentry, rent a place for that and hire a teacher for you," Helena said and looked at the pile of books in the corner of the living room. "And after you've learned that skill... I might have some use for a new bookcase,"

"You need to buy apartment just for your books," Alexander said. "Have you ever thought about moving into a Library? You're so small that no one would even notice if you'd live in one,"

"In fact, I am living in a Library, although only you and I are welcomed in here and no book will leave my house,"

"Yeah, I kinda have noticed that you're a bibliophile,"

When Helena suggested that he'd go to the college, Alexander was too depressed to see it at the moment, but later it began to dawn on him that Helena, usually astute, had made a grievous mistake. In her anxiety to get Alexander out from his depression, she forgot that it had been only bit over one and half year since Alexander had been a human. Being among them made him see what he missed, and made him see how different he now was.

When he first time went in to his classes he was enthusiastic and somewhat happy, he'd again be part of the society, maybe he'd get some new friends. For while it went well; there was no question of that, but more he spent time with people close to his age, more often he saw how much their life differed from his. It wasn't the vampire hunting, that had been part of his life since the start of the High School, it was smaller things, things that others did, but he didn't, or he had to pretend that he did.

So he went to the bathroom and sat on the toilet seat for a while, got out and washed his hands. He bought lunch, and pretended to eat, he counted to two hundred before turning the page of the newspaper, in which time he had read every word on it about dozen times. Pretending to be a human was hard, he had to think his every move, every thing he did, before he did it. And yet, at times he unconsciously did things which made others wonder how the hell could he do that.

And, after one incident he dropped out from the college. One day, while studying in Library, for over an hour he had been staring into the emptiness, trying to figure out a math problem given to him, when the librarian came and poked him. "Huh?" He asked.

Librarian's eyes widened. "What the hell are you? You haven't moved at all in over half an hour... and you don't breathe! I thought you had died!"

"Yeah I do," Alexander said. "Breathe that is. You'd die if you don't breathe,"

"She's right, Alex," One of the girls in his study group said. "I've wondered what's wrong with you... I never figured it out, but I always had this nagging feeling that there's something... off in you. She's right, you can be, like, forever without moving a muscle, and you don't breathe!"

Alexander looked around him, three people had heard them. And there was six all together in the room. "Fuck," He said, and, using his vampire speed went and locked the doors. They now had gathered as tight group, taking refuge from each other. He took his sunglasses off, and when they saw his crimson red eyes they were scared. One of the girls screamed, and in a flash he was there, holding his hand on her mouth. "shut up," He said. "I'm not gonna hurt you,"

The scared girl nodded, and he took his hand away from his mouth. Then, following Helena's telepathic guidance, he went in front of them and snapped his fingers. "Sleep," He ordered, and with one exception, they fell asleep.

He went to the boy who hadn't fallen asleep. "A vampire," He whispered as he stared him into his eyes. "You're a real vampire,"

Alexander sighed. "Look at me, I'm not gonna hurt you," When he had managed to calm him down he stared into his eyes and with Helena's help created false memories. And one by one he repeated his actions, putting them on sleep after he'd created false memories. He was glad that Helena was there to guide him through it, then he woke them up and left.

"I'm sorry," Helena said when he got back home. "I should have seen that that will happen,"

"Nah, it's okay," He said. "Strangely it helped me to realize that I now have two options: either I kill myself, or I'll have to accept what I am. And I'm not ready to die yet, I'm still too young for that,"

"So, what does that mean?" Helena asked.

"I have to accept what I am, and I must figure out how to deal with this shit," He said. "I'm gonna go to Kent and dust that vamp in there,"

"He has artificial vampires as his fledglings, and he's too strong for you,"

"Maybe, but I need to kill something,"

Helena sighed. "Is putting yourself in mortal danger dealing with, as you say, this shit?"

"Kinda,"

"At least try not to die,"

"Yeah, I don't wanna make you sad," Alexander said as he went to the weapons chest. He knew that Helena's worry was justified; the Kent vampire with his troops had captured or killed nearly all of the hunters that had gone there. Helena had put a word on the streets about him, knowing that sooner or later the word would find it's way up to Walter Dornez's ears. But Hellsing hadn't yet acted. He filled his backpack with weapons and ammo.

"Your death would make me sad," Helena said as he got to the door. "So come back alive,"

Alexander nodded. "I treat this as recon mission. If it looks too hard, I'll find a way to inform Hellsing about him,"

"Good,"

Two weeks later, when Alexander got back he was in bad shape, trembling and if he'd been human he'd been in high fever, but as vampire he was cold as ice. His body was pushing numerous silver bullets out, so many that Helena was surprised that he was still alive. He should have been dead. She dug the bullets out, gave little amount her own blood and forced him to drink half of dozen bags of medical blood.

Helena sighed. "You should be dead," She said, sat beside him. "Maybe you are stronger than you should be because you're the first and only fledgling I've ever made and I am one of the strongest of our kind,"

"Huh? You're centuries old, and you've never turned anyone?"

"I have never had any need for companion, and I have never met human who'd deserve it,"

"So, why me?"

"That I will not tell you, not yet," Helena looked at Alexander. "I'd say I'm sorry for turning you, but frankly, if I'd known what kind of boy you are, maybe I would have turned you anyway. So my apology wouldn't be sincere,"

Alexander looked at her for a minute. "Is that a roundabout way to tell me that you actually care about me?"

"I thought that was clear when I said that I'd be sad if you'd die," Helena said, got up and pushed the button. "Now sleep," She said as the lid of Alexander's coffin closed.

She went downstairs, she was glad that Alexander was alive. Still, though, he had created problems. First, the news Helena had received: Alexander had gotten some reputation, during the two weeks he'd been away he had raided not only the Kent vampire's base, but few others and Hellsing now had their eyes on him. Then there was the matter of the Watcher's Council, who apparently had noticed that there was yet another vampire hunting Nosferatu. If the information Helena got was right, there would be a meeting between two rival British vampire hunter groups and topic of the meeting will be Alexander, the mysterious vampire hunting Nosferatu.

Although Watcher's Council deal with Hellsing made sure that they wouldn't do anything inside of the Commonwealth Countries, their involvement still was bothersome, they were extremely good at gathering information. Helena wondered how Alexander would react if he ever finds out that Watcher's Council has almost as big military division than Hellsing, and yet those pompous old men wouldn't bother to get off from their asses to help the Slayer. That might push Alexander over the edge, he'd be furious, and Helena wasn't sure if Watchers would survive from his attack. Alexander was young, but he was strong, and Council wasn't prepared for an attack of an enraged Nosferatu. Not to mention that she'd help him in fear of losing him.

She sighed, for centuries she had kept herself under the radar of all of the Vampire hunting organizations, and even most of the vampires had no clue about her existence. Alexander had changed all that. Alexander had been careless, he had been seen and now all of the vampire hunting groups were gathering information about him. Helena had no connections to the Vatican, but she was sure that Iscariot knew about Alexander. Sooner or later one of the groups would come after him.

She looked at the ceiling and sighed deeply.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched Blood & Chocolate. I hated it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own rights to Blood & Chocolate. I just kill those werewolves. And I still don't own rights to Buffy or Hellsing.

I put my dear defender of man dwell on the guilt and angst. (I promise that that stops here.) But just for a few hours, he'll get over it. After all, what's eleven killed werewolves? No Thing.

Oh, and I will not make him cheap copy of Alucard... or I hope I will not do that... I won't promise anything, but I TRY not to do that. One Alucard is enough.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

All of sudden a vast silence fell over the park, it was almost as the park itself was so alone and cold that the spirit of it had gone. The tree in the middle of the park had been stripped by a wind, and among the other trees it looked like a starving victim of concentration camp. Alexander frowned when he again smelled the guys who had followed him for an hour or so. He didn't want any troubles, he had come to Bucharest to meet Helena's contact.

Suddenly, behind him there came a faint sound of laughter, but the nature of laughter was more vicious than happy. Alexander heard a familiar sound of tranquilizer gun. For a split of second, he thought about dodging the darts. But he was curious, he wanted to know what this was about, and when the darts hit his body he fell on the ground. Soon the guys who had shot him came, laughing and congratulating each other. Then one of them shot yet another dart into his body.

They covered his eyes, tied him up, and tossed him into the car. They smelled savage, hot summer nights and wilderness. And blood, fresh human blood. As they drove they were talking about the hunt, Alexander smirked inwardly, it sounded fun. When they realized that he was awake, they already were in the forest that surrounded the city.

"You are not afraid?" A young boy asked curiously.

He shrugged, he was afraid, but not for himself, he was hungry, and he was afraid that he couldn't keep his mind clear. And, even if these guys were magical creatures, he still wasn't sure if it would be right for him to kill them. Not all beasts are evil. He'd have to wait and see what happens before deciding what he'd do. "Yeah, I am afraid," He said. "But not for the reasons you think,"

"Seems to me, that you don't understand what is going to happen," The boy commented and grabbed his arm.

He did not reply, he listened the speech someone was giving. It interested him, these guys had five thousand years of history and, as American, he barely knew his grandparents. He didn't resist when they dragged him in the midst of the myriad smells of magically enhanced humans.

"...not here, never here," Man's voice said as they threw him on the ground. "This... thing before you... is called man, but I... call it menace! The rest of man is corrupt to the core! Only thing it is good at is destruction... so once in a while, we must make an example to this menace that we may be outnumbered, but we never are out hunted.,"

Alexander got up on his feet. "May I ask something?" His words raised numerous loud growls of annoyance, and a man appeared in front of him and took his blindfold off. He stared at the dark eyes of dark haired man who was slightly taller than he was. Alexander wondered why didn't the man react anyway when he saw his crimson red eyes. Had these guys been so separated from the human world that they thought that red eyes were normal?

"You dare to interrupt me?" The man asked.

Alexander shrugged. "Seems so,"

"You will die tonight, and you are not afraid?" The man asked, he shrugged. "There's a river few miles in that way,"

Alexander sniffed and nodded. "About four miles down north-west,"

The man frowned. "If you cross it you will be free,"

Alexander raised his brow. "That's not really fair, there are dozens of you,"

"You think you can talk your way out of this, don't you?"

"Nope, I hope I can talk YOU out of this," Alexander said, he now was sure that these guys hunted and killed humans for fun, that was reason enough to kill them. "Now, before you hunt me... can I ask few questions?"

"Ask,"

"Pricolici? That is a new word for me, what does it mean?"

The pack leader in front of him snarled. "You know about us?"

Alexander shook his head. "No, but I listened the guys who brought me here," He said in Romanian.

"We're werewolves,"

Alexander chuckled. "And you hunt humans?"

"Yes, we hunt and kill man, we despise the man,"

"You said I'll die tonight," Alexander turned toward the crowd. "You do this often, don't you?" He glanced at the full moon. "Once in the month, every time there's a full moon, huh?"

"Yes. Every full moon we have a hunt,"

"I thought so. You don't have wolf's senses when you are in your human form, do you?"

"What that has to do with this?" The pack leader asked.

"Nothing really, I just think it's fascinating," Alexander said and sighed, he jumped up on the rock and looked at the startled people around him, his hands were still tied behind his back. "I give you one chance to survive: anyone who doesn't want to kill humans... leave now,"

"Stay!" The pack leader yelled. "He's just a human,"

There was a loud growling, and the people were gathering around him, some of them jumped on the rock he was standing. But he did notice that about a dozen of them had started to hesitate and and half of dozen were leaving. "Now, this is your last chance, I don't like to kill werewolves, but you are a danger to humans and I am hungry," He said. "Anyone who doesn't want to kill humans... leave now,"

The pack leader hit him, it didn't hurt, but the hit had filled his heart with anger, filled his heart with anguish, and it took all his willpower not to hit back. Yet.

"Not so arrogant now, are you?" The pack leader growled.

Alexander stretched on his full 5' 11" height and stared at the people around him. "It seems that twenty three of you had common sense to leave," He said and snapped his hands free. He then turned to the pack leader. "5000 years of history, and yet you can't recognize the danger that is me,"

"You are a strange and fearless man," The pack leader said when Alexander calmly stood in front of him. "I'm almost sorry that we have to kill you,"

Alexander smirked and looked at his hand. "You wouldn't believe what kind of weapon this is," He said and waggled his brows. "I think now is time to let MY beast to come out and play," He then plunged his hand through the pack leader's chest, raised his body above him and let his blood flow into his mouth. Then he threw the body on the ground.

Few stunned, and terrified people were still staring at him, but most of them had changed into wolves and were running away. He smiled. "And the hunt begins," He said and in a flash he had caught a tall man, and sunken his fangs into his neck, he then ripped his head off and went and fed from next one. "I'm getting better at this," He said as he tore the body in pieces. "Two necks and two hits to the vein,"

He listened for a while, there was numerous wolf's running scared. He smiled. "I'll play by their rules," He said as he caught the closest wolf and ripped it in two. "If they get across the river they are free,"

* * *

Next day, at noon he was standing on the edge of ruins of a castle, waiting for Helena's contact when he felt one of the werewolves nearby. He looked down and saw a young man with a young woman climbing up the stairs. They were slowly making their way towards the part of the ruins in which he was, and when they got up the girl's eyes widened from terror. She was about to ran away.

Alexander waved his hand. "Come here, I'm not gonna hurt you. You were the one who didn't want to kill me,"

With her gaze fixed on him, she began fumbling with the clasp of her purse. The young man looked at curiously at his friend then at Alexander. "Are you Alexander, Helena's friend?" He asked.

"Yeah, and you're Aiden," Alexander sighed. "Tell your friend that I won't hurt her,"

"But... you killed eleven of my pack!" The girl said.

Alexander shrugged. "Well, yeah, but to be fair... they were going to kill me,"

"They found pieces of them all around the forest!"

"And you should be glad about that," Alexander said. "If I hadn't done that, your friends would have found reanimated dead bodies trying to eat them,"

Aiden looked at him. "You're not just Helena's friend, you are one of... her kind, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Alexander said. "And I kill only things that deserve to die,"

The girl stared at him, she had never seen such a calmness in anyone who, just night before, had killed eleven people. She held her hand in her purse, squeezing a handle of silver knife as she and Aiden slowly approached the man. Just as she got to him, she sneezed. Not a loud sneeze, but one of those inward convulsions that make the whole body twitch spasmodically.

"Bless you," Alexander said and smiled to her. "Running naked in the woods at cold night is not good for your health," He sighed and sat down on a rock. "I do feel guilt over what I did. But when I drank your pack leader's blood I got some of his memories, he'd been part of killing over fifty humans, you can't tell me that they were innocent. Your pack is full of serial killers,"

"They're... not really my pack, they are trying to force me into their pack," The girl said and lowered her gaze. "And yes, they weren't innocent, that much is true, but did you have to kill them all?"

Alexander sighed, she was asking the same question he had asked from himself past sixteen hours. "What should I have done? Gone to the police? I can see how well that would've gone, considering that two of the men I killed were cops," He said.

The girl nodded. "I know, they are spread all over the city, even the Mayor is in their pocket,"

"So, I killed couple magically enhanced serial killers, and I still wonder if I should hunt and kill all of you. I can't let them continue their killing spree after I've left this city," Alexander said.

The girl's eyes widened. "You're gonna kill us all?"

"Nah, not you, or those who left, I think you learned your lesson; there's always a bigger and badder hunter lurking out there," Alexander said. "But the ones who have the need to hunt and kill humans.. the ones who won't be satisfied by hunting animals... I think that as much as I hate it, I have to hunt them down," He smiled to Aiden. "Or I could tell Alucard about this, I'm sure he'd be having a lot of fun with them,"

Aiden's eyes widened. "Vivian, you don't want to bring Alucard to this. If he comes to this town, I'm not sure there will be Bucharest left after he leaves,"

Suddenly Alexander got an idea. "I might have a solution to your need for the hunt,"

"What is it?" Vivian asked.

"This night, meet me at the Hard Rock Cafe, eight PM. Do you have any of the wolf senses while in human form?"

"Some," Vivian said. "My senses are more accurate than humans, but not nearly as accurate as in wolf form,"

"What do you smell from me?"

Vivian sniffed him. "Blood, coffee..." Her face paled. "You're... dead?"

Alexander nodded. "Yeah, I am. That confirmed it, I have a solution for your hunting problem. Solution which, in the long run, actually will save human lives," He turned to Aiden. "You have those pictures I came for?"

Aiden nodded and gave a drawing booklet to him. "Here, all six of them, according to Iscariot these guys are artificial. Iscariot's files about them are there too. Tell Helena that Mike's friend wasn't thrilled about being blackmailed,"

"I don't know anything about that, I'm just brawn's, she's brains behind this," Alexander glanced through it, nodded and got up. "Vivian, I promise that I won't kill anyone if you bring the new pack leader to Hard Rock Cafe tonight, I have a suggestion for him, and if he takes it... then I'll just leave this city as your hunting ground,"

"If you are thinking to put them to hunt your kind... They are no match for you guys," Aiden said.

Alexander smiled. "No Nosferatu is stupid enough to come to Romania, this country is protected by No-Life King, do you really think that any of us would disobey his will?"

"You are here,"

"Yeah, but only for three days, and I can't wait to get the hell out from here. There aren't many things in the world that I fear, but he's one of those things,"

Aiden smirked. "Fear of him probably is a sign of sanity,"

"Which is more than he has, never met the guy, but I've heard that he's quite insane," Alexander said. "Vivian, tell them to bring as many Tasers as they can find, it probably would be good to bring at least half of dozen guys," He continued as he left.

As he walked through the city, the excitement at his strange, unaccustomed surroundings had put his mind in a very whirl, and he was astonished by all of the history behind every wall, every building. For some reason, he didn't feel that same weight of history in London, maybe because they spoke the same language than he, or maybe because most of the places he'd been in there had been build after the war. It took him few hours to find few places where blood demon vampires rested, then he went back to his Hotel room.

While he laid quietly on the wall side of the clean, narrow bed, unwillingly listening the people around him, he missed his coffin. It wasn't that he needed it, sun couldn't kill him, but light still hurt his eyes. Inside of a tightly sealed coffin there wasn't light. Even though he had closed the curtains and his eyes were tightly shut behind dark sunglasses, the light still penetrated into his eyes.

And what he hated most were the people around him. He heard the regular breathing of his next door neighbor as he slept, he heard how someone above him was tapping keyboard of his laptop, not to mention all of the other sounds he heard. In the Hotel there always was someone speaking, making out, watching TV, fucking, arguing, gossiping. At times he went to forest, sounds in wild were soothing, comforting. Even when it was an owl catching a screaming prey, it all was... natural.

He groaned, at times he was sure that humans were the ones who were unnatural. Animals, vampires, werewolves, demons, they all, even blood demon vampires, did only what was in their blood. Humans never did, they tried to fight against their blood. And that always was the time when his eyes opened wide, and he started to meditate, trying to keep the last pieces of his humanity inside of him. When he was losing his grip of humanity, he always started to think about his girls, Buffy, Willow and Cordelia. Wondering how would they react if they knew what he was now. The Zeppo, who now was in the hit list of almost all of the powerful vampires, and vampire hunting groups.

But mostly he thought how they were doing, Helena had very good connections, she delivered all Watcher's reports from Sunnydale, and somehow she got information which could only come from Giles. Alexander wondered if Giles knew to whom he was sending those short, few sentences long summaries about what had happened, and what was happening.

When alarm clock told him that it was time to leave, he dressed in all black, put few stakes into his jacket's pockets, and left. As he entered into the hard Rock cafe it was half full, and he immediately recognized three werewolves waiting him. He glanced at the clock, it was only half past seven, he went to bar and ordered Bloody Mary and a beer. He sat on the corner table, quickly gulped half of the Bloody Mary down, took a small plastic bag out from the inside pocket and poured blood into his glass. He liked the spiciness vodka and Tabasco gave to his blood, at home he often made his own version of Bloody Mary, in which he replaced tomato juice with blood.

While waiting the new pack leader of the werewolves to come and introduce himself to him, he examined his surroundings, there was three werewolves inside of the bar, and at least ten of them outside.

Vivian, accompanied with Aiden and a short, sturdy blonde man came to his table and sat down. Alexander shrugged. "I'm surprised that you let the American come with you,"

"Vivian is... a stubborn girl," The pack leader said. "And even though she has an obligation to carry werewolf child we approve her choice... if she gives birth at least one of our kind,"

"Hey!" Alexander said. "TMI, I don't need to know anything about your pack's business, we're here because you don't want me to kill all of you," He took a sip from his Bloody Mary. "I'll give you three shots, after that the deal is off and I kill you all,"

The pack leader raised his brow. "What do you mean?"

"The guys outside, they can shoot me three times. If fourth bullet hits me I'll kill you all," Alexander said and leaned back on his chair. "Although, I will shoot everyone who shoots me, but that's only fair, don't you think?"

The pack leader flinched, but he hid his emotions pretty well. "They have silver bullets, and silver should kill even vampires," He stated.

That made him worry, but he kept his calm appearance. He wasn't sure if silver without blessing would kill him if they'd manage to hit into his brains or heart, but he'd been hit by blessed silver and that hurt. And he knew that blessed silver probably would kill him if it would hit on right place.

"The silver knife in your pocket," Alexander said. "Give it to me," The pack leader hesitated and Alexander sighed. "I can smell the werewolf blood in it, you had to fight for your place in the pecking order. The knife inside of your pocket is made from silver. I won't do anything to you, I'll just show something for you,"

The pack leader dug out a dagger from his pocket and gave it to Alexander. He examined it. "Beautiful," He said and grinned. "What it tells about me that I love weapons?"

"That you are a warrior," The pack leader said.

"Yeah, warrior and a monster," He said as he shoved the dagger through his arm. He looked at it, he could feel how his blood started to boil. He kept it there for a while, then pulled it out, wiped it's blade with a napkin and gave it back. "Silver does hurt me, yeah, but it won't kill me if it did I'd used it to kill myself. I'm not very fond of what I have become,"

"We are not that happy what you are either," The pack leader said, turned to the other werewolves in the bar. "Tell them not to shoot him, not yet, we will see his suggestion," One of the werewolves got up and went out.

"Nice," Alexander said. "Now, did you bring few good men and as many Tasers as possible?"

"Six men, everyone has two Tasers," The pack leader said. "What are we hunting?"

"Vampires," Alexander said. "But not my kind, we don't come to Romania, this Country is off-limits for us. But, as I walked around this city I found half of dozen places where blood demon vampires sleep. They are about five times stronger and faster than any human, but they can be killed much easier than us. And I kinda like the idea of them being eaten by you, poetic justice and all that shit,"

Aiden raised his brow. "There are two kinds of vampires?"

"At least two, presumably there's third breed in Asia, And blood demon vampires are mean bastards, they exist only to kill," Alexander said and got up. "Ready to go? Oh, and I won't be helping, I have to see if you can take them out without my help,"

Mingled in among the crowd outside was a man in a rumpled brown jacket, with bloodshot eyes gazed Alexander with undisguised hatred. His beard was untrimmed, but it did disguise the cuts on his face. Unseen by the pack leader the man suddenly raised his hand and pointed a gun at Alexander and shot him, Alexander moved his body just enough to make him miss his heart. When the bullet sunk into his right lung the pain came with the silver, but fortunately he hadn't used explosive bullet and it went through him. Alexander turned to the pack leader. "Two left,"

The pack leader cursed in Romanian, and ordered his pack to take the man away. Then he turned to Alexander. "I am sorry, but you have to understand, you killed his wife,"

Alexander nodded. "I gave his wife same change you gave to all of your victims, it's not my fault she didn't get across the river," He said. "That left two bullets before I start killing you,"

The pack leader nodded, and went to talk with his men. Apparently he had no idea how good hearing vampires had, it was easy for Alexander to listen them. He grinned when the pack leader managed to convince his men not to take another shot at him.

"Does he have underage kids?" Alexander asked when the pack leader came back.

The pack leader nodded. "Yes, two daughters, eight and eleven years old. Are you going to kill him?"

"Nah, I can't take both parents away from two kids under a day. Tell him to take very good care of his daughters, without them he'd be dead before the sunrise,"

The pack leader nodded. "I will tell him that. And I will make sure he treats his daughters well,"

"Good, I'm a monster, but I'm not a heartless monster, I do regret taking their mom away from them. But I don't regret killing her. When I drink blood I get memories, and all females I drank from had been part of killing humans for fun, what I did was justified,"

"Not from our point of view," The pack leader answered.

"Well, that's only because you live by double standards," Alexander said. "Though, I have to admit that before I drank from them I didn't know what kind of people they were, so in a way you have a point. Doesn't change the fact that your pack is full of worse serial killers than I am,"

"Maybe," The pack leader said.

"No, I'm right," Alexander said and pointed at the warehouse in front of them. "In there is two of them. Couple things about them: wooden stake through heart, decapitation, burning and the sun will kill them. They are stronger and faster than you, and bullets won't hurt them. But if you hit them enough juice from Tasers, they'll be incapacitated, and you can tie 'em up with strong enough rope or wire. Don't worry about blood flow they don't have any..." He frowned. "Was there anything else? ...oh, yeah, religious items, crucifixes and holy water will repel them, but they won't kill 'em, and they have better senses than you do, so I'd suggest that you first surround the whole building and make quick surprise attack,"

The pack leader sniffed the air and looked at Vivian. "You're right they smell dead,"

Alexander nodded. "And that's how you can find them," He said, run toward the warehouse and jumped on it's roof. He then sneaked inside and looked down, there was a female and male vampire inside of the warehouse. He landed high above them on a railing and waited the show to start.

The attack was flawless. All of the doors and windows blow in at the same moment, and before the vampires knew what was happening both of them fell down when they both got hit by half of dozen Tasers. Then the werewolves quickly tied them up in a neat package. It all was over under a minute.

Alexander jumped down in the middle of werewolves and grinned. "You guys are damn good," He said. "You really should consider this as your new hobby. You know, protecting the people and at the same time having all of the fun of the hunt,"

The pack leader smirked. "I think that I have to agree if they are as vicious and strong as you say... this will be a much more fun than hunting humans,"

"Oh, believe me it is. Where's the fun killing things which have no chance against you?"

"My words exactly," A female said. "I never liked the idea of killing defenseless humans, in history we have hunted vampires before,"

"In the city this big there's always about fifty to hundred of them around, so there'll always be vamps for you to hunt," Alexander said. "But you have to remember that they aren't exactly co-operative, you have to figure out a new way to start the hunt in the woods,"

"I think we can find a way," The pack leader said. "So... you are leaving the city?"

"Yeah, my plane leaves at half past six AM," Alexander said and gave a paper to the pack leader. "You can find me via this P.O. Box,"

"Why would we?"

"I know that children who's mother or father I killed will hate me for the rest of their lives, and they might not take anything from me. But if any of the orphans ever needs anything..." He shrugged, then jumped through the broken skylight, and soon he was far away from them.

He walked around the city, fighting hard to keep his tears away, he felt beaten. All through the night he walked and felt worse than ever before; during the hours before the dawn there had been moments when it had been hard to ignore the nagging voice inside of his mind telling that he'd have to kill himself. While killing those werewolves, he hadn't thought about their children. In fact, he had thought them to be much like himself; monsters. Without the ability to reproduce.

Only when the pack leader had mentioned that Vivian had an obligation to give a birth at least one werewolf child he had realized that these creatures were more human than he could ever hope to be. By killing eleven of them, he might have saved lives, but in the process he had taken parents from their children.

_[Alexander, if you hadn't done what you did, they would have continued killing humans. And they would have taught their children to hunt and kill humans. It was only your ruthlessness that made them think twice, made them change their ways. In the long run, you have saved hundreds of lives, including lives of those children]_

Alexander was momentarily silent, thinking about Helena's words. Then he sighed._ [I know, but it was a lot easier when monsters were just that; monsters. When things were black and white... now things are mostly gray, and I hate that]_

_[Things never are black and white, realizing that, and taking responsibility of yourself and your actions is what adults do]_

_[I don't really want to be an adult]_

_[Who does?]_


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your comments & recommendations, I appreciate them.

**gasacan90:** Helena & rifle: I'm not an artist, and I don't know anything about photoshopping. About other suggestions: I have most of the story planned (Synopsis is 21 pages long), but moving her library to another place might actually fit the story, but probably not the way you think. I'm considering it.

**darkcloudt2:** I'm not planning to use any more crossovers in this story. It's hard enough to mix these two worlds together.

**Firehedgehog:** Thank you.

This is somewhat action packed, but this is my adaptation from Raymond Chandlers advice:_ "When in doubt, have a man come through a door with a gun in his hand."_ Instead of a man come through a door I put a man with a gun go through a window.

My version of how Helena become a vampire is at the end of this chapter. I don't really like the way it came out, but it's best I can do now, and I need that later. Even though young Helena calls him '_The Devil'_ it doesn't mean he is The Devil. Oh, and I'm not fan of Alucard being The First of his kind. He may be The Most Powerful Vampire, but the first... nope, I don't think so.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The old Hotel in front of him wasn't big, but it still was grandiose. Fifty years earlier it had been one of those Hotels where Agatha Christie characters lived. From where he stood, the Hotel's entrance was majestic, overwhelming humans puny scale. He had always hated those too majestic Hotels, he didn't understand what was the point of building those breathtaking entrances and lobbies. Why did they try to make their guests feel that they're tiny and insignificant?

Of course, the customers of those Hotels were accustomed to that kind of luxury. He knew that Helena could afford those places,, but when he traveled, he used regular Hotels, they didn't make him feel like he was too big of a loser to stay in them. When he climbed on the roof of the building behind the Hotel, he saw eight guards, two on each of the corners of the Hotel. He sighed, these weren't ordinary guards; they were vampires, manufactured but still vampires.

He opened the blueprint, and examined it, strangely enough the control room wasn't underground, it was at the first floor, south-east corner of the building. That would be the point of HIS entrance. The job and escape route seemed simple enough, only few vampires on the first floor and few on the basement. He didn't have to care about the other floors. If he'd keep moving in his full speed, he should be out from the building under two minutes. "I'll take the guards on the front, you take the ones on here," He said to Blackbeard, as he had named the man who had trained armed combat to him. "When I go, I'll leave my rifle hidden on the roof across the hotel, you go and get it and bring it to dungeon,"

Blackbeard slowly nodded and then he grunted few words.

Alexander sighed. "In English, please. I still haven't had time to learn Russian,"

"Go check. Tunnel maps right,"

"Right, you don't trust engineers, and their blueprints, do you?" Blackbeard just grunted. "Okay, I'll go and check if the hatch is there,"

He jumped down from the building, went on the Underground and waited three trains. When he was sure about the timetable of trains, he pulled out the lock of a metal door and went inside, it was an old warehouse. He pulled the shelves off from the wall and found the hatch he was looking for.

Behind it was a tunnel. He nodded approvingly, you could say many things about London's architecture, but one thing was sure: underneath the streets it was full of interconnected tunnels. He was sure that some of the tunnels were about as old as Helena. He put the shelves back on their places and left from the room. It took him half an hour to find the tunnel on the other side of the hatch, but only few minutes to find the building where vampires were. He felt three of them guarding the basement.

He ran up to the roof of the building across the Hotel. He opened a box he'd hidden up there, and took out his new toy; high end sniper rifle. It took just a moment for him to assemble it on the edge of the roof. He glanced down, it wouldn't be hard to take those guys down, the rifle had five round magazine, so taking down four vampires from this distance was easy. He reached out with his Spider sense, trying to find out how many vampires there were inside.

He was amazed when he couldn't sense more than three on the first floor, plus four in the basement, but he could feel that the vampires in the basement were strong. He sighed, he'd really have to find bigger back up team than one grunting mercenary. He closed the nagging Helena out from his mind, well, not really, he couldn't do that, but he had learned to ignore her the same way than he had learned to ignore teachers in the High School.

He loaded the sniper rifle, glanced his clock. In about one minute train would come, after it he'd have about three and half minutes before next one comes.

"Whatever happens. Keep on the move. Don't stop,"

"Yeah, I know that, moving target is hard to hit," Alexander answered.

"Moving пиявка is hard to kill," Blackbeard grunted on the radio.

Alexander sighed, he was sure that Blackbeard had just insulted him, at times he worked for Helena because she paid well, but he'd rather kill both of them. The man hated vampires, but he was a mercenary, as long as Helena paid well he worked for them. "Yeah, I'll keep that in mind,"

Alexander glanced his clock. Time for the train to come. He aimed, and at the moment all four rounds were on the air he jumped down on the street.

As he ran toward the Hotel, he glanced his clock. Three minutes twenty two seconds left, he pulled out his guns and jumped through the window, for an instant Alexander was incongruously aware of all the smells and noises in the Hotel, someone was screaming from pain at the basement. While still in mid-air he shot the vampire in the room twice, turned around and landed feet first on the wall opposite the window. He leaped from the wall through the door on the right, leaving explosive behind him. Inside the next room, when he was sliding on the floor he placed bullets on the heads of two vampires. They hadn't even turned to dust when he already was running toward the basement door, leaving explosives everywhere.

When he crashed through the basement door there was the smell of ozone and sulfur, and that indescribable smell that surrounded all of the artificial vampires, maybe it had something to do them being made by men and not 'natural' magic. The soldier at the bottom of the stairs reacted quickly and pulled the trigger of his Uzi and bullets rained on Alexander, tearing his flesh. For a fraction of second, he was worried, but instead of pain he felt familiar stings and he smirked; they were standard bullets. Alexander shot him on the head, and when he crashed on his body Alexander raised his brow. The soldier had been a human.

He got up, and ignoring the bullets hitting him, killed all soldiers on the hallway, and entered into the huge laboratory. It was filled with medical equipments and computers, but there was only one man and he laid on the examination table. The heavy, sickly scents filled his nostrils, the laboratory was filled with the heavy fragrance of a blood, sulfur and ozone. The man on the table screamed from pain. Alexander shot him on the head, glanced at his clock; two minutes twenty four seconds to go. He quickly examined the laboratory, there were no papers or dossiers for him to take with him. And the desktop computers were too big to fit into the sewer tunnel.

He threw two bombs under the examination table, and as he jumped through the side door in to the next room he was faced with two vampires shooting at him, they'd been waiting him to come. He killed the small male vampire, and as he spun around and placed a bullet into the head of a female vampire, he felt a bullet hit his neck, breaking his spine, and his body went numb. When the man appeared above him, he was cursing his own stupidity. It was the male vampire from the control room. He'd been back there somewhere, waiting for the right moment to attack.

Alexander felt the gun slip from his grasp as the vampire slammed his head against the hard wall. He knew that it would take under a minute for him to heal, but that was more than long enough for the vampire to behead him. But he was lucky, and once again he thanked God that most vampires were stupid enough to think that they were immortals, the attacker was even stupider than he'd been; instead of killing him immediately he played with him.

As the vampire threw him through the wall, Alexander was reaching for his third gun before his body fell on the floor, hands slippery with blood. Awkwardly he managed to turn on his back, just when the vampire leaped on him, at the moment Alexander pulled the trigger he knew that the first round went wide, but second and third rounds hit the vampire on the heart and head, and only his dust fell on him.

He groaned, and stumbled up, and when he heard a click behind him, instinctively he threw himself against the inside wall of the room. An instant later, the Uzi blazed right next to his ear. He shook his head, whoever it was he was inexperienced enough to shoot from the doorway, instead through the wall. He held his own automatic, still too badly injured to move fast enough to attack while the rounds ricocheted against the stone walls. The vampire stepped in from the door. He grabbed the Uzi with one hand and shoved his fist into the face of the figure struggling to turn his Uzi on him.

The vampire hit him on the abdomen, breaking his ribs. These guys were a lot stronger and faster than any vampire he'd met before. The weapon fired, the round glanced off the stone wall and ricocheted down in to attacker's shoulder. Vampire ignored that, and as their struggle continued, the vampire tried to bite him. Alexander brought his knee against the vampire's groin and shoved him against the wall. "Two can play that game," He said and sunk his fangs into the vampire's neck.

Instant flow of cold blood filled him with strength, power and memories of a Nazi vampire. Suddenly he smelled and tasted burning sulfur, and he was surrounded by blue flames. He jumped backwards and watched the burning vampire. "What the fuck," He said as he went back to the hall, grabbed his gun from the floor and loaded it. "Was that?"

And that was when he heard how the doors and windows were blown in, someone was making a grand entrance into the Hotel. He ran to the basement, lifted the sewer hatch and jumped down. When he landed on the tunnel, he was faced with a group of men wearing Hellsing uniform. The moment seemed frozen in time, he didn't want to kill these guys. He automatically dropped down and jumped away from them with a practiced move.

The Hellsing men were fast, their bullets slammed against the wall where, only half a second earlier, Alexander's body had been. But he had already gotten the tranquilizer darts out from his pocket and was throwing darts at them as he was running. Then a hard punch hit his jaw. The strawberry blonde girl – she actually smelled strawberries, hot chocolate and tomato-soup, he'd never forget that scent – had hit him with all her vampire strength, and he crashed through the wall, leaving a hole behind him. He rubbed his broken jaw and glanced around him. He was in the subway station, and Strawberry Girl was in front of him and the tunnel.

He dodged Strawberry Girl's blow, grabbed her face and rammed her head against the steel beam with enough force to bend the steel, and felt her body go fully limp. "I'm sorry," He said, threw two tranquilizer darts into the Hellsing men coming through the hole. He ran toward the coming underground train, checking his watch and smiled. Although going through the wall hadn't been part of the plan, his timing still was perfect. He leaned against the wall, and when the tube train came he hitched a ride on it's side. As he plunged his fingers through the steel he smirked, maybe he should buy himself a Spider-Man costume, that would be fun. Perhaps he should take pictures of himself crawling on the wall, and then give those photos to some tabloid. He could see the headlines:_ London's new superhero!_

The train shook when the explosion came. He glanced his clock and frowned. It was eighteen seconds too early, either Hellsing, or Millennium – he had gotten the vampire's memories and knew now who was behind those damn freaks – had blown it up. He was convinced that, in this case, it was the latter.

At Liverpool Street, he went inside of the train, and as he sat down, people got away from him, and he couldn't blame them; he smelled shit. Literally. Crawling inside of a sewer wasn't going to be his favorite past time hobby. Suddenly he felt a damn powerful vampire above him. "Alucard," He whispered. And he was there on the next stop. "Goddammit," He swore when Alucard was there on third and fourth stops too. Alucard was following the train, which meant that somehow Hellsing had managed to put a tracker on him. He looked at the underground map on the wall and swore again. Just six stops before the end of the line.

He didn't have much time. He took his jacket off and found the tracker. On the next stop, he got out, and left his jacket on the train, and went in on the next train going back to the city.

"Ah, after nearly five centuries Elena finally made a child," A voice said beside him.

"Alucard..." Alexander said. "I didn't sense you,"

Alucard sat opposite of him. "I wonder... why are you so important that she turned you? She thinks that immortality is a curse,"

"Maybe it is," Alexander said.

"No one is immortal," Alucard said, his hand lashed out, aimed for the heart, Alexander barely had time to move enough that he missed his target.

"Ouch..." Alexander said and looked at Alucard's arm, sticking out from his chest. "Double ouch," He pointed his gun on Alucard's head and pulled the trigger, trying not to hit the people around them.

When half of his head exploded Alucard fell on the ground. Holding his left arm over the hole in his chest Alexander kept firing Alucard. When the magazine was empty Alexander got up on his feet and stumbled away from the infamous vampire, Alucard began to laugh. Alexander turned to look at the black moving shadow. "You should be dead," Alucard stated.

"Fuck!" Alexander said as he reloaded his gun. He dropped on his knees and shot Alucard through head few times, but the vampire kept coming. "Can't you, like, die?" Alexander said as Alucard pinned him against the wall.

"Truthfully... I'm not sure if I can," Alucard said just before his fangs pierced Alexander's neck.

When he felt his life being drained out from him Alexander squeezed his gun._ Gun?_ He thought,_ how fucking stupid he was to bite me when I still have my gun?_ He gathered all his strength to raise his hand and shot Alucard into neck. "Sorry 'bout that... but..." Alexander said as he somehow managed to kick Alucard hard enough to get him off from him. "I'm not ready to die yet," He continued as he fell on the floor and rolled away from the other vampire.

"Too bad," Alucard said and shot him several times. "But you will die tonight,"

"Fuck this!" Alexander said and jumped through the window. His body bounced between the wall and train until the train was gone. He was too badly injured to walk, he crawled into a hollow and even that took most of his strength and willpower. He loaded his gun and waited for Alucard to come, hoping that he'd still be conscious when he did.

But Alucard never came, Helena did. And when she saw him she sighed. She knelt over Alexander. "You've drank my blood before. But this time it will be different, you will know things you're not ready yet, and you have to drink as much as possible, or you might die and..." She paused. "Alex... I'm sorry, I want you to live," She cut her own artery open and placed it on his mouth.

Alexander drank her blood, and as it filled his veins his body began to regenerate. When he stopped she again cut her already healed artery open and ordered him to drink more. When she was almost drained she made him stop, then she looked deep into his eyes. "Now, sleep," And as Alexander fell asleep she picked him up.

* * *

_Flashes, pieces, fragments of memories, came so fast that he could__n't understand the__m. __H__er fangs __sunk __into __a__ throat and ripped it open. Over, and over, and over and over and over again. More blood... Always more blood __and more death__._

_Then it__ slowed down__.__ Sh__e was__ standing in front of a mirror,__ staring at her own reflection__. It was__ an__ old house__ which__ had__ wooden walls, heavy drapes,__ in the room there was only__ a desk and__ the__ bed.__ And a colorful painting about the crucifixion__ of Jesus__.__ It was her room._

_She was alone in the house, and she liked it that way. But her thoughts were most fearful; she had heard her father talking about the devil and only thing she feared more than her father... was the Devil. Her father never had actually harmed her, but around her father lingered an aura of malicious violence. She hoped that he'd again send her back to her grandfather, she liked __grandpa__, he was a nice, gentle and God fearing man._

_And very round man. She giggled when she remembered how __grandpa__ held her two year old little sister's hands when she bounced on his enormous belly. When she had been younger she had done that too, but now she was too big. She was too big to follow her little sister to __grandpa__, she had to stay home with her father. She wondered how so gentle man had so... bad son. Yes, bad, she thought, my father is a bad man. She never understood why her father let her study in Monastery, when he seemed to hate God._

_And why did he hate God so much, after all, his father had been a clergyman and he was a God fearing man. How could her father hate God when grandpa had raised him? She knelt on her bed and crossed her fingers. "Domine Iesu, Per vagitus Tui in praesepio pro me nascentis, Per lacrimas Tui in cruce pro me morientis, Per amorem Tui in tabernaculo pro me viventis, Miserere mei et salva me..." She paused and thought about it for a minute. "And save the souls of my father and mother. Amen,"_

_She undressed, put on her nightgown and slid under the covers. For a long time, she stared at the ceiling, listening the creaks and groans of the old house._

_When she woke up, she stared at the dark, scared eyes of her father. Her father smelled liquor, mud and... something else. "Get dressed," Her father ordered. "It is time, your brother failed, he wasn't a pure soul. At least not a pure enough,"_

_Pure soul? She thought as she got up, she glanced at the window, it was still dark. It was night. She__ nodded. "Yes Sir," She answered and waited her father to leave her alone to dress._

"_Now!" Her father ordered._

"_But..."_

"_Now, we don't have a lot time. Don't mind about me. I've seen you naked before,"_

_She blushed as she took off her nightgown, and she quickly put her dress on, forgetting to put her undergarments on. Her father grabbed her hand and dragged her out, then he pushed her into the carriage. And she almost fell when the horse began to gallop. She was freezing, she hadn't gotten time to take her jacket or shoes, she shivered, but her father didn't seem to notice. Whatever had happened her father was terrified._

_When the carriage stopped, she saw that they were at the new Church. Her father dragged her into a small tunnel under the Church. "Sir, my feet hurt," She said as the stones hurt her bare feet._

_His father glanced at her feet. "You should have taken shoes,"_

_They went downwards, and she felt how some power surrounded her, it itched in her skin. Then they entered into a chamber, it was empty, few candles here and there, her mother standing on the other side. And a huge Iron circle in the middle of it. The Iron Circle had strange markings on it, she couldn't read them, but the blackish red over it... she shivered, she hoped that it wasn't blood._

_As she tried to hide herself into the shadows, her father took a huge, black book with golden writing on the cover and started to read._

_Her father squirmed to a point directly beside her, and made stiff ceremonial motions to the circle he faced. He started to chant using Language she didn't understand, but she managed to get few words here and there, the language had many words taken from Latin, and she was fluent in Latin._

_Her father's actions scared her, especially when he held above his head that abhorrent black and gold, now glowing book. Then her mother started to chant, the air in the chamber was still as if even the air had not courage to move. Then, with a loud clang, a bright light appeared, and a hissing small snake slithered from the light that came from the opening on the iron circle._

_Then the snake gradually grew, and as it grew it changed it shape. And soon in front of them was a golden haired man with red reptilian eyes. But he terrified her, she saw through the beautiful face; it had changed into something unthinkable and unexpected, vicious sharp fanged eyes covered it, even it's wings were covered with eyes that had teeth. Even though she believed he existed she never actually had thought that she'd have to face him. "The Devil," She whispered._

_The Devil didn't pay attention to her, he spoke to her father, using language she didn't understand. Her father answered to him, and then the terrible moment happened when her father took a dagger and, as he approached her, she saw how terrified her father was. Then he sliced her throat, and she fell on her knees, she tried to stop the bleeding by her hands, but it didn't help. For a moment, she felt only the pain._

_From above, she watched how h__er dead body fell over the Iron circle._

_Then her blood magically flowed back into her throat, and she __was slammed back into her body__. And if the moment her father had cut her throat had terrified her, on __the __next moment, when The __Devil turned his eyes on her, she_ _was beyond terror. "Dear girl, what should they have remembered before summoning me?"_

_"T...t...that y..you are evil,"_

_The Devil laughed. "No, I am not evil. Just like God and all of the Angels, I am above good and evil. Tell us what is the Devil known for?"_

_"Rebellion against God," She blurted out._

_"And his traits?" The Devil asked._

_She frowned, why was the Devil asking these easy questions? "Hating humanity, opposing God, spreading lies and wreaking havoc on our souls,"_

_The Devil turned to her parents. "The Child knows better than you," He said and smiled. "I have been a liar since humans crawled out from the mud. But as powerful I am, I still can't break His promises," The Devil again smiled to her. "They sold your soul to me,"_

_Her eyes widened with fear, then the anger came. She locked her eyes on The Devil's black ones. "That can't be! You said you can't break God's promises,"_

_"I can not, tell us what you are thinking,"_

_"My soul is mine to give, and I will not give it away, not for any price,"_

_The Devil smirked. "Indeed, that was what they forgot," He touched the wound in her throat, and it closed. "Two souls for immortality through blood," He pointed at her parents. "Your souls, her Immortality,"_

_"But... free will!" Her father yelled. "I will not give my soul,"_

_"Oh, but both of you already gave your souls to me," As The Devil said that the blood from her parents started to flow out, it formed a huge cloud, and as the bodies of her parents fell down the blood, __through her eyes,__ flowed into her, and she felt __an insufferable__pain, then a tremendous __surge of power __followed the pain__._

_"But I don't want this!" She yelled._

_"Doesn't matter, your soul is yours, but your earthly now dead body has been claimed to immorality, impurity, passion, evil desire, and Godless greed," The Devil smirked and put his hand on her forehead. Then he said something, only thing she understood was Adonai, God. "Child, your father, and mother are dead, so is your brother, but you will not die. Immortality through blood, their blood, your blood, you will continue your pitiful existence until you finally give your soul to me,"_

"_Da, quaesumus Dominus, ut in hora mortis nostrae Sacramentis refecti et culpis omnibus expiati, in sinum misericordiae tuae laeti suscipi mereamur. Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen," She prayed staring into Devil's__ endless__ eyes, challenging him. "I will never give my soul to you,"_

"_M__y dear child,__ that__ we will see.__ E__ternity is a long time. It may take hundreds of years, it may take thousands of years, but eventually you will want to die. And I will be there," The Devil said, changed back to snake and slithered back in from the small latch in the Iron circle, then the circle closed with a loud clang._

_She gently close her mother's and father's terrified eyes, crossed her hands and stared at the ceiling. "Father forgive them, for they did not know what they did,"_

Alexander opened his eyes. "Your parents... they sold your soul,"

"They tried," Helena said. "But do you understand what it means?"

Alexander stared at his hands, hundreds of years of memories had flushed over him, thousands of lives she'd taken. His mind was filled with grief and rage, and vague tears for the lives taken, so that the body would be preserved until the day comes when the soul eventually surrenders. "Yes," He was terrified, now that he had her memories, he knew what being an immortal monster truly meant. "Their blood, your blood, both are my blood now," He paused for a moment. "Everyone I love... I'll be there to close their eyes..."

* * *

пиявка: According Google translator it means: _leech._

Translation of the prayers:

1:_ Lord, Jesus, Through Thine infant cries when Thou wast born for me in the manger, Through Thy tears when Thou didst die for me on the Cross, Through Thy love as Thou livest for me in the tabernacle, Have mercy on me and save me._

2:_ Grant, we beseech Thee, O Lord, that in the hour of our death we may be refreshed by Thy holy Sacraments and delivered from all guilt, and so deserve to be received with joy into the arms of Thy mercy. Through Christ our Lord. Amen._


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry that updating took this long, but two months ago I got a new job and after five months unemployment it is my first priority.

The wolf form... I sto... borrowed it from DC comics _"I, vampire"_.

Oh, and thank you very much for all of the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Alexander rolled his sleeve up, and looked at the veins in which his mother's blood miraculously flowed even though his heart had stopped beating long time ago. He felt how something squirmed inside of him, struggling to get free. The power surge Helena's blood had given him had awakened the monster inside of him, it clawed and gnawed and snarled, it knew that only his fragile mind kept it locked down inside of him.

It was the same monster his mother had let out, and next eighty years she'd been a monster that even demons feared.

Now there was nothing else in the world for him to fear but himself.

The door of his room opened, and his mother came in and sat down. "There still is other things to be afraid of, for example; Alucard and I, and there's more of us out there. Not many, but some still are alive and hiding,"

He shook his head. "Nah, anyone else I can fight, but if I ever lose control of myself..." He looked at Helena. Almost instantly the rushing force of memories of her childhood swept over him.

He shook his head. "Shape shifting, mind controlling, bloodsucking, immortality, strength... and all other shit I can do... those don't really scare me... but it's not just memories we get when we suck them empty, is it?"

"You already know the answer to that, don't you?"

"So... I'm not just a bloodsucking killer... I'm a soul eater," He glanced down himself. "All those werewolves, the woman... they're trapped in me, huh?"

"I was created by the Devil, of course I devour souls. And you were created by me," Helena said.

"How does it work? Is my soul inside of you or is my soul inside of me?"

"The Devil never explained me how it works. I think that, when we drain them, with the blood their souls flow into us, and it will be trapped inside of us, and that is why their bodies wake up as ghouls. But, only thing I know for sure is that your soul is not inside of me," Helena said. "But you don't believe that the soul exists, do you? Even after you heard about Angel's curse, even after you've seen my life and unlife... you still don't believe eternal soul in the way I do,"

"I know that humans have souls," Alexander stated.

"You don't believe that the soul is a spiritual principle of a human. You believe it is a principle of a human,"

"And the difference is?"

"You don't actually believe spiritual part of the creation, which I find highly amusing, and reassuring,"

"I..." Alexander paused and sighed deeply. "I really don't want get into a theological argument with you," He sat up. "How can you fight the monster that is you?"

Helena raised her brow. "Are you starting to mope again? Do I have to start shooting you again?"

Alexander chuckled. "Have you ever stopped?"

"For my defense; you can be quite annoying,"

Alexander smirked. "That's my job; annoy you,"

"Then you are very good at your job," Helena sighed. "It is healthy to be scared of yourself. It keeps you on guard. But the way to deal with it is not locking that side of you into a cage. You're too young and too human to keep it locked down,"

"So what can I do?"

"Let yourself be the monster when it is safe to be one. When you kill vampires it is a good time to let yourself play," Helena said. "You can call it The Beast, but you have to remember that it is part of you, it's not separate entity. The monster squirming and gnawing inside you is part of you,"

"Okay..." Alexander groaned. "I really am a monster,"

"Yes, and my memories just made you realize what kind of monster you are. It still is your choice: you can be good or evil monster. Let that part of you out to play when you're facing other monsters. Like you did in Bucharest, that way both sides of you will be content..." Helena said and got up. "Now get up, I have a job for you, and you might consider letting your shadow out to play in this mission,"

He got up and sat on the side of his bed. "Did you really..."

"...kill all those people? Torture them? Kept humans as my cattle? Yes. I tried to keep my beast locked in, and when my only immortal friend was killed by humans... I let myself become a true monster," Helena said. "Until you are sure that you can control your urges, it is best to let the beast out when it is needed,"

"Okay..." Alexander frowned. "Will I always have your memories? They're kinda confusing,"

"I am not sure, but I think that you will always have them, but in time you can lock them into their own room and use them only when you need,"

"Good," He got up. "It's annoying to have memories of Dearg Due, The legendary vampire, in my mind,"

"Says the boy who's already nicknamed as The Butcher of Bucharest,"

Alexander felt a pang of guilt in his heart, then he sighed. "Well, at least I'm not a mythical monster,"

"Given enough time you will be," Helena said. "Just wait a century and werewolves have forgotten where the story began. By then they have created a mythical monster, The Butcher, and in the worst case it turns into a series of books and movies,"

Alexander grinned. "Or a computer game, playing a game based on me... that'd be cool," He frowned. "In all of those myths you're a young woman, not a child,"

"Humans don't like to think that something that appears to be a child can be a monster," Helena said. "That has eased my life,"

"Humans are strange that way. They don't see what they don't want to see—" He paused, and a pall of sadness entered his voice as he continued. "I really don't see myself as a human anymore,"

"You are a thing to be reduced as legends and myths. But you feel sorrow, and as time goes by you will know it intimately, you work, and you consume, you think, and you feel. In time, you will create a few personages, some of them will be evil, some will be good. But I don't think that you will ever completely leave humanity behind you, I don't think that you have to fear that you will become a truly evil monster,"

Baffled Alexander stared at her. "Why?"

"Because you put your faith into humans and yourself. You are nothing like Wladislaus, and I, you will never give the abyss a change to gaze back at you. And you adapt fast, you already have accepted that the beast — as you call it — is part of you,"

"Uh-huh," Alexander smirked. "You know, mother dearest, it doesn't matter how hard you try to pretend that you have left humanity behind you... you haven't lost your humanity. If you had, I wouldn't exist. I do know that you love me, and that's a human emotion. And I love you too,"

Helena said nothing. She turned, and they walked down the stairs and across the house toward the door. "You exist because I was curious, I wanted to make myself a fledgling, just to see what it feels like to be connected to someone that way. And at the time you were conveniently dying, so I thought it would be interesting to turn someone who had a small amount of my little sister's blood in him," She frowned. "With us it always is about blood... turning you... you are kind of accident. I was at the Hellmouth, and it made me... unstable enough to kill nine humans and turn you. But I haven't regretted the decision of turning you as my son," There was a pause, and it was as though Helena was ashamed to continue. "Because I'm not lonely anymore. I didn't know how lonely I was before you took my solitary and my freedom away. I think that it is that constant connection to the mess inside your mind... yes, you make me feel,"

"And I resist continuing that song," Smirking Alexander said. "So, what is the job?"

"An acquaintance of mine wants a building to be cleaned from vampires,"

"Our kind, or demons?"

"I assume that they are demons, even with the artificial vampires running around our kind are rare," Helena said. "Take some ammo with you, the man who needs your help is a Priest, he can bless your ammo,"

Alexander nodded. "You know, having two sets of memories... it is extremely confusing. Is it always this bad? It wasn't like this when I fed on werewolves,"

Helena raised her brow. "It shouldn't be like that. Blood memories never are... as strong as your own memories. They... usually it is as if you are watching a TV. But, I wouldn't know, you are my second fledgling, and the first one was... at the time I didn't know that killing a virgin creates a new vampire," She sighed. "I had to kill him, he was too young to survive, so you are my first true fledgling,"

"I know, and killing him was the right thing to do. Wondering around forever having four year old baby's body..." Alexander shook his head, went to the weapons cabinet and took three boxes of ammo. "The smell of these books... we both have memories about old, smelly books and... it just is damn confusing,"

An hour later he walked into a Church. "Can I meet the Priest before the service?" He asked from the man who gave a hymnal to everyone who came in.

"What is it about?"

"I'm supposed to say that it is about blessing of fleet, whatever that means,"

The eyes of the man widened. "Wait for a second," He said and went to talk with the Priest.

Alexander looked around him, he liked old British Churches, they had the authentic Gothic feeling in them, he could imagine living in a place like this. Dark and religious seemed to fit for what he had become, he sighed, he kind of understood why dungeons, crypts and cemeteries attracted demon blood vampires. If he'd been bound to the night, maybe he'd move back to the dark dungeon too.

"Is it about the cleaning of a building?" The Priest asked, he was rather a little man, but sturdy, his face was almost as pale as Angel's had been. Still in the prime of his manhood, his hair and beard were mostly gray and his face deep-lined. "Helena sent you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for the cleaning service. And I have three boxes full of bullets with me, and they need to be blessed," Alexander said. "Come to think of it, can I have my knives blessed too? And some holy water would be a nice surprise,"

"Can it wait until after the service?"

Alexander shrugged. "Of course, I'm in no hurry, though don't ask my confession, I have too dirty mind to start telling you how often I have sinful thoughts,"

The Priest chuckled. "Please sit down, the service starts soon,"

"Thanks Padre," Alexander said.

The service was beautiful, he enjoyed the devout atmosphere of the church. Most of the people were older, dedicated to the religion of Christ and probably leading particularly strict lives. At least he didn't smell any alcohol from them, and only one of them smoked, and she was a teen girl.

For the first time in a long time, he was thinking about God.

Christian concept of The God was an interesting one, he was profoundly human being, he had all of the same weaknesses as humans did. He had been a violently angry, slaughterer of innocent babies, mass murderer who had orchestrated numerous genocides. And for the past two thousand years that same God had been repenting his deeds. The New, improved, God was described as a tender, merciful father who tried his best to compensate for his previous deeds.

Christian God made mistakes, and he had evolved, he had tamed the beast within him and was now tender, and merciful being.

That was a comforting thought. Perhaps, given enough time, he too could tame the beast within himself.

And time now was something he wouldn't have to worry about.

He sighed. As if the dark and measureless future, where the time itself was nothing else than a bottomless pit to be filled with something, hadn't been enough, he now had gotten so much more.

"Mr.." Priest interrupted his thoughts. "I don't know your name?"

"You can call me Alexander," Alexander said, noticing that people were leaving the Church.

"I am Michael or Mike. Alexander, did Helena tell you what I asked her to do?" Priest asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, it should be an easy gig, how many of them there are?"

Priest raised his eyebrow and glanced down at Alexander. "I did notice that you didn't move at all during the service. And now I see that you don't seem to breathe. Are you one of her kind?" He asked.

"You know what Helena is?"

Priest nodded. "I've known her over thirty years, it would be hard not to notice that she doesn't grow up," He smiled. "She saved my life and, in a way, she saved my soul too, when we first met I was at the rock bottom, and she helped me. So you don't need to fear, I won't tell her secret to anyone,"

"Yeah, I am one of the undead, I'm her son," Alexander smirked. "So I can't really say that she saved my life..."

"No, I suppose you cannot," Priest said. "I think there are six or seven corpses reanimated by a demon in the building,"

Alexander sighed. "The dead, I spend too much time with them. I really should get myself an unlife..." Then his eyes widened. "Oh my god! I've become Buffy!"

Priest raised his eyebrows. "Buffy?"

"A girl who kills vampires, whines that she doesn't have life and has superpowers she never wanted," Alexander explained, shook his head and sighed deeply. "Next I know I'll be dating a brooding vampire,"

Priest chuckled. "I think that it would be safest if you'd dated a vampire. But I'm sure that the brooding is not required,"

"I hope so," Alexander said and followed him to nearby old four story building. He cocked his head. "You should wait here, or better yet, go home," He held up his guns and looked at them, then he put them away. These guys were newborn demons, he wouldn't need a gun to take them out. "There's nine of them, and I'm not sure I can protect you,"

"I can protect myself from them," Priest said.

"Yeah, maybe from them, but not from me," Alexander said. "I'm going in, and I hope you have enough common sense to stay out, I'm gonna play with them... it'll be my own Disneyland... house of horrors..." He smirked, he'd waited long enough. He walked into the building, took a deep sniff and opened a door on his right. Inside of the room was a vampire, he looked up at Alexander in surprise. "Hi, United Death Service," Alexander said. "What can I do to you?"

"What can you do to me?" Vampire repeated.

"Anything I want to," Alexander answered and put his hands on the vampire's shoulders. "Be a nice boy and scream now," He said and pulled the vampire's arms off. The vampire screamed from pain, and Alexander ruffled his hair. "You're a helpful lad, aren't you?" He said, broke legs of a chair and nailed the vampire on the wall from his shoulders and groin, and sat down on the worn out couch. When other vampires came in, they stared at their screaming fellow on the wall.

"Isn't it a nice piece of art..." Alexander said. "I call it The Scream — my adaptation,"

Vampires put their vampire faces on, and they snarled as they surrounded him. "Hi, I'm Alexander. Who might you guys be? Let's start from the left. Name, age, occupation..." Alexander frowned. "We'll skip that part, it's painfully obvious that you guys are unemployed. So name and age is good enough," As he leaned back on the couch two vampires leaped on him, he plunged his hands into their chests and pulled out their hearts so fast that it seemed that they just miraculously had turned to dust.

"How... did you do that?" One of the vampires hesitantly asked.

"Oh that," Alexander said swiping vampire dust off from his shirt. "Hand is faster than the eye,"

"Who are you?"

"Didn't I just tell you that I am Alexander? You really should listen the guy who's killing you," Alexander said as he got up and glanced at the vampire on the wall. "He's out... it was way more interesting when he was screaming,"

The leader of the vampires growled. "We're going to kill you,"

"Nah, let me tell you what happens next," Alexander said as he spoke the shadows in the room seemed to grow darker. "First you'll scream and try to run away from me, then I'll eat you, then..." He frowned. "I haven't yet figured out what happens after I've eaten you, but I guess I will find out the answer to an ancient question: do demons have souls?"

He grabbed the vampire left of him, and as he lifted him closer his face prolonged, his head grew, and his teeth grew to enormous fangs. His body convulsed as it changed. Finally the vampire's head disappeared into the beast's enormous mouth, and suddenly the vampire turned to dust.

"Not to self: eating head or heart... gets your mouth full of ash," The beast said and smirked to the vampires.

Fear seemed to wash over the room, to electrify and paralyze all of them.

In front of them was a huge, scruffy black monster. Its forked long tongue hung languidly over jaw and sharp fangs, and it panted as if it had run a long distance. It's red eyes were full of mischief and intelligence. Suddenly the door behind the vampires slammed close, and the room was filled with screams of pain when monster's powerful claws slashed vampires bodies, and it's razor fangs sunk deep into their flesh, ripping them into small pieces before swallowing them.

"Well, that was fun," The beast said after screaming had stopped, and, with one exception, it had devoured them all. The dark haired female vampire stared at the beast towering over her. "And fulfilling... although dead flesh tastes... dead," It leaned down and sniffed the vampiress. "You smell good, I bet that your blood tastes a lot better than the medical blood,"

"What?" Terrified vampiress asked.

"Well, even when I spice it with generous amounts of Tabasco and curry and cayenne pepper, it still tastes... not really bad, but blunt," The beast said, cupped vampire's face, lifted her up and licked her face before it slashed her throat, and power spurted from her veins down its throat.

After it had drained the vampiress, tapping its claws together, the beast stood quietly staring at the shadows surrounding it.

Suddenly Alexander was literally overwhelmed by the darkness, gasping air he didn't need. Alexander concentrated to push the beast back deep inside of him, and the effort sent a sharp pain through his body; the beast fought back.

It took a long time before Alexander again was on his human form. "I hope it won't be that hard every—fucking—time," He muttered as he walked out from the building.

When he got outside he stopped on the stairs, and remained motionless, then he sighed deeply. He looked up at the roof, shook his head as if he wished to get rid of the gloomy thoughts, and, drawing himself up to his full height, folded his arms and turned towards the Van further down at the street. "Come out," He said. "You should know that there's no way you can ambush me, and I really don't want to kill anyone today,"

Then a bullet hit his head, nearly tearing it off, he dropped on his knees just before another bullet hit his chest. His head seemed to sway on the wind for a moment. Then the huge hole in the back of his head began to close. With few leaps, Alexander covered the gap between him and the sniper, knocked out his spotter, and sank his fangs onto sniper's throat. After he had drained all of his blood, he placed snipers body on the roof and cut his head off. "Hellsing..." He growled.

He wondered what he should do now. This was the second time that Hellsing guys appeared and tried to kill him. It was painfully obvious that they were determined to get him. He damned the whole vampire hunting organization to deepest levels of the Hell. When he felt other Midian coming he immediately jumped on the next roof. Then he jumped down to the street and ran away from the Hellsing men.

He had a terrible headache, but he wasn't dead. He had been shot with a blessed silver bullets on to his head, and heart. And that had barely slowed him down.

Was he truly immortal now?

What would his friends do if he'd go to them and tell them what he was now?

He shook his head, wondering what Buffy and Willow were doing right now. Over two years had glided away, how much had those years changed Buffy and Willow?

Buffy.. his eyes widened when that name brought one of Helena's memories in front. His eyes flashed with anger, and he glanced at the sky. "Cruciamentum... fucking bastards..." He examined Helena's memories until he found the address. Then he jumped on the wall and ran up to the roof. In theory, he now knew how to fly, but he also knew that running was a faster way to get where he wanted. He ignored his mother's plea not to go into the Council, and jumped from roof to roof.

It took him few minutes to get to the Council's headquarter. He snarled, the building was in the middle of London, by selling it they could finance every Slayer for next fifty years, and he was sure that it wasn't only thing they owned. He opened the door, and as he walked in a woman behind a desk raised her gaze. "Sir, this is a private facility," She said.

"I know," Alexander said. "I'm here to meet Quentin Travers, and, if possible, all of the watchers you can find,"

The receptionist frowned. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Nah," Alexander said. "Where's his office?"

"Please leave now," Receptionist said.

Alexander sighed when four men in uniforms and guns came into the lobby. "I'm sorry," He said, and in the next moment unconscious guards were lying on the floor. Alexander looked at the Receptionist. "At the moment I'm controlling my anger. But if you try to stop me, I will lose my control and, believe me, you do not want that. Call Travers and tell him that Alexander Harris is here, he knows who, and what I am,"

"Please wait," Receptionist said and called someone, and told what he had done, and what he demanded. While waiting Alexander became aware of a considerable movement on the staircase, and he heard how guns were loaded.

"You can go in now," Receptionist said as the doors of the elevator opened. "Top floor,"

"Thanks," Alexander said and went into the elevator and pushed the button. He took his sunglasses off, figuring that he didn't need to hide his eyes around these people, they already knew what he was.

"Mr. Harris," A man said when the doors of the elevator opened. "Please follow me,"

The man, apparently he was a butler, led him into a big, four windowed meeting room, it was filled with the most homogeneous crowd of people Alexander ever had seen; all of them were older men dressed in old fashioned, but expensive suits - and nobody paid any attention to the person who had just entered. He shrugged, sat on the chair at the end of the table, and when no one reacted anyway, he slammed his guns on the table. That got their attention.

"Mr. Harris, there is no need to threaten us with violence," Middle aged man at the other end of the table said.

"Actually there is," Alexander said. "But I come back to that later. I know that you and Hellsing had a meeting about me. So you do know who, and, more importantly, what I am. Do you really think that it is wise to ignore me?" He glanced at the two mirrors. "By the way, half an hour ago I was shot by an expanding blessed silver bullets. One into my heart, other one almost blew my head off, and I'm still among undead. So, Mr. Travers, I am not that easily killed,"

"What is the purpose of your visit?" Travers asked.

Alexander leaned back on his chair and his disgusted gaze traveled from man to man. "I don't like to kill humans, but in my books you guys are just one notch above serial killing pedophiles," He smiled. "Which means that I do not see you as humans,"

"I am not going to listen some freak of nature insulting me," Travers said. "What do you want?"

"You to do what you suppose to do; help the Slayer. You will give her a back up team, if you do not have a team ready, you will hire one. You will pay her monthly salary, I have no idea how much soldiers earn, but I suppose that she'd be at least a Major if she'd be in the Army. So pay her accordingly," Alexander said. "If you don't do that... well, I can kill you all and let you serve me as my ghouls,"

Travers motioned with his hand, and when nothing happened he groaned and looked at the mirror. "Now would be a good time," He growled.

The door opened, and Helena walked in. "They are sleeping," She said, "I am sure that Alexander would have survived your attack, but I wasn't ready to gamble with his life,"

"Who are you?" Travers asked.

"Helena," Helena said, and then she threw a folder on the table. "In that folder is evidence about preteen girls given to the middle age men for them to, and I quote you: 'use her wisely, and with no remorse'. If published, you will look like an old, very well connected group of child molesters and slave traders,"

Travers took the folder. "Where did you get these?"

"Does it matter? I believe that newspapers would fight over those papers," Helena said. "After all, some of you come from noble families. And those papers make it look like you kidnap and sell girls to men who abuse them until their untimely death,"

"What do you want?" Annoyed Travers asked.

"I think that Alexander made that clear," Helena said. "Sufficient paycheck for the current Slayers, back up team for Buffy Summers, and a good therapist for Faith Lehane, I believe that she can be rehabilitated,"

Travers's face reddened, he stood up. "Listen little girl, you can't just—"

"Little girl?" Helena raised her brow. "You really do not know who I am?"

"No,"

"One of your files states that I am a dog that devours people, which is incorrect. The Dog, Cù Sìth, is just a small part of me,"

"The Soul eater..." Pale faced older man said. "You are The Harbinger of death,"

Helena nodded. "You are quite right,"

"Very well," Travers said. "We will consider your... demand,"

"Good," Helena said, took Alexander's hand. "Son, it is time to leave," She smirked. "But if they will not help your friend, then we will come back,"

Alexander smiled to Travers. "I will enjoy eating your soul, the beast in me will have fun with it..."

Helena shook her head. "Their souls are not worth of devouring..." She said as they walked through the wall. "They will probably pay her something, not as much as you'd like, but they will pay her. And they might give her back up team, but I doubt it. They will only make it look so that they are helping her. But they will not interfere into the Slayer's work," Helena continued when they were out from the building.

"So this unplanned operation, or whatever it was, was success. Good," Alexander said. "Why haven't you used those papers before? You know how eager I am to help Buffy,"

"Because before you entered the Council's building I did not have any of it," Helena said. "As pompous and incompetent they are, they are very paranoid and good what comes to protecting their headquarter and their information. There has always been all kinds of protective and alarm spells in that building. But when you entered into the building all those were taken down because Travers wanted to kill you. And when all of his guards were watching you, I made my way to their archive,"

Alexander frowned. "You gave him the only copy?"

"Of course not," Helena said and took similar folder under her dress. "And I will send this to the Hellsing Organization. Those two organizations hate each other, and I am sure that Miss Integra will find a suitable way to use this information,"

Alexander chuckled quietly. "You are a devious little Devil,"

"I'd be grateful if you wouldn't call me a Devil," Helena sighed. "You got mail from Romania,"

"Huh? Werewolves need my help?"

"Apparently some vampires are performing painful experiments with them,"

Alexander sighed. "And they are asking me to stop whoever it is?"

"Yes,"

"I better start packing then,"

Helena nodded. "Do you understand that it probably is a trap, it is too soon for them to trust you so much that they are asking your help without trying to kill you?"

Alexander smirked. "That is what makes unlife interesting; people trying to kill you,"

Helena shook her head. "Every day you act more and more like Wladislaus... and that is not a compliment,"

"You were the one who said that I will never let abyss gaze back at me,"

"I've been wrong before,"

"Actually, I go there because I feel guilt, and I feel like I owe it to them,"

"I know," Helena said. "But please, be careful,"

"I'm always—"

"—reckless. You are always reckless, but this time at least try to be careful,"

"I won't promise that I'll try, but I promise that I will try to try,"

Helena sighed.

* * *

Two weeks later he was watching how stars trembled up over the luminous sky; night sky was more beautiful than anything he'd seen when he had been alive. He lowered his gaze from stars to the church down below him. Helena had spent some time in the area in the late 1600's, and he remembered the church on its glory days. But now it was only a shadow of the architectural beauty it had been; all of the wonderful stained glass windows had been replaced by plain glass, and gargoyles and statues of saints were long gone.

Alexander shook his head, communism hadn't treated Eastern Europe's beautiful churches well. He glanced at the boy who had brought him there. "They're in the church?"

Elie nodded. "They are guarding every entrance,"

Alexander looked at the boy, of all werewolves he'd met this trip, Elie and his older sister were only ones who weren't disgusted by his presence, they were afraid of him, but they had quickly accepted that this time he was there to help them. He didn't know what was their story, but he knew abused kid when he saw one." Are others ready, and do they realize that only way to kill freaks is to shoot blessed silver bullet on their head or heart?"

Elie nodded, pulled out his gun and smiled. "You brought good guns for us to protect ourselves, and we have our owns too. We know what to do,"

"Uh-huh, I know you do, you could have easily handled this situation on your own," Alexander said and smirked. "Your alpha female asked me to come hoping that they'll kill me, didn't she?"

"No," Elie said. "She is a politician, she asked you to come to send a message to other werewolf clans. They will hear that true vampires are protecting our pack," He smirked. "If you die that is just a bonus,"

Alexander chuckled. "I like you... Elie, while we're in there don't shoot without my command, unless it is a kill or to be killed situation," He looked down at the church, he also remembered a massacre inside of the Church and how those people had escaped. "I know a tunnel that we can use to get into the church without being noticed," He said and turned his back on the young werewolf. "I'll carry you on a piggyback," Elie hesitated, then he shrugged and jumped on Alexander's shoulder.

Alexander smirked when he noticed that he had kept his gun ready. Boy accepted his help, but he wasn't going to be unguarded around him. "Hold on tight, and close your eyes, we're going fast, and you don't want to get dust into your eyes,"

Elie whimpered as Alexander ran among the trees faster than Elie's eyes could follow, for him everything was just blur until suddenly they stopped. As Alexander put him back on the ground, Elie rubbed his reddened eyes. Alexander sighed and shook his head. "I told you to close your eyes,"

"How fast were we going?" Elie muttered as he tried to get his vision back.

Alexander shrugged. "Dunno," He said, went to a huge rock and lifted it away and revealed an entrance of a hidden tunnel. "Here, this is our way in. It'll be dark, put on the infrared goggles I gave you,"

Elie's wide, reddened eyes stared at the stone, then at Alexander. "That... stone must weight a ton,"

"More," Alexander said. "Get in,"

"I meant kilos," Elie said. "Thousand kilos,"

"I don't care. Get your ass into the tunnel,"

Elie nodded and went into the tunnel, Alexander followed him and looked down at the tunnel, hoping that it would not have collapsed during centuries it'd been there. As they walked upward toward the church he shook his head, Elie was silent for a human, but for his vampire ears Elie was making too much noise. It took almost half an hour for them to reach the end of the tunnel. Alexander pressed his finger on his lips and listened.

There was no one behind the door, which was what he'd expected; the entrance to escape tunnel was so well hidden that no one had found it over the four hundred years it had been there. He grabbed the stone door and pulled it open. He quickly went into the another tunnel behind the door and again listened.

No one had been alarmed by the sounds.

"The left tunnel ends behind the altar, the right tunnel ends on cellar," Alexander whispered to Elie. "Up at the altar there should be a hidden door and a peephole on the wall, but it's been over four centuries... I'm not sure if it still is there and I'm sure that mechanism of the door won't work. You stay here, I go and see,"

"I'm here to watch over you," Elie stated.

"You're too loud, if what you told me is accurate info, there's my kind vampires in there, and they definitely can hear you,"

"I can be silent,"

"Okay, then stop breathing and make your heart stop beating," Alexander whispered. "I can hear your breathing and heartbeat over 30 yards away, the wall will muffle it, but I'd rather not take the risk them hearing us. I've already killed too many of your kind, I don't want to be responsible of your death,"

Elie looked at him. "You feel sorry for the pack members you killed?"

"No, they were serial killers, and they were tasty... but it doesn't mean that I'm not sorry for their kids,"

"You're not the monster they told me about," Elie stated and nodded. "I'll wait here,"

"Good," Alexander said. "And Elie... never let your guard down around me or any vampire. We are bloodsucking, soul eating monsters. But some of the monsters can feel pity too," He said, turned around and walked toward the end of the tunnel. He felt powerful vampire close by, more powerful than any of the freak vampires he'd met before.

The peephole wasn't there, but that wasn't problem for him. He listened humming of the machines and voices coming from behind the wall. Then he turned intangible and pushed his face through the wall, knowing that it was unlikely that no one would notice his eye appearing onto the surface of the altarpiece.

The church had been changed into a laboratory straight out from 50's horror movie. There were sixteen freak vampires, half of dozen demon vampires, and about thirty ghouls. But what made him raise his brow was the creatures lying tied on the hospital beds.

Apparently they were turning natural born werewolves as freak vampires.

But he wasn't worried about them, what worried him was the tattooed woman. She was the source of the power he felt, and she moved like a seasoned warrior.

On the middle of the church was beaten up pack leader of the wolves, he was tied on the chair, and he was barely alive. Whatever they'd done to him, he wouldn't last long. On the sides of the church hall were cages filled with humans, some of them were in their wolf form. Alexander backed away from the wall and went back to Elie. "How long it'll take for you to arrange that attack? Your leader will die soon if he doesn't get medical attention,"

Elie took off his goggles and took out a cellphone and groaned. "No service..." He said, put it back into his pocket and put the goggles on. "Half an hour for me to get back to the forest, fifteen minutes to get everyone and everything ready... an hour?"

Alexander glanced his watch. "...okay, tell 'em that exactly 01:15 they attack. Shoot on the heads, both, demon vamps and freak vamps, can be taken down that way. Tell them that mission is to free the captives, not to kill the vampires," As he grinned his fangs grew longer. "Leave that to me.."

Elie backed off from him. "Okay..."

"When entering to the church, start with the tear gas grenades, they'll cause enough distraction for you to get to the cages. Use the scuba gear I bought for you when attacking and try to get your friends out under a minute after you've thrown grenades so that they won't be too badly hurt,"

"Hurt? What is in those tear gas grenades?"

"Tear gas mixed with blessed silver particles, silver will hurt you if it touches you and it'll burn and hurt the prisoners, but they'll survive if you get 'em out fast enough. Vampires don't breathe, but it'll burn in their eyes like tear gas burns humans. It won't kill them, but it'll be painful," Alexander said. "Now go,"

Elie turned on his heels and then he was gone. Alexander walked back to the end of the tunnel and sat down to wait, listening what was happening inside of the church. He actually wasn't sure how badly the silver grenades would hurt the werewolves inside of the cages, but that was the only way to cause enough distraction for them to have any chance to free the captives.

While waiting he checked out his weapons, and when that was done he just sat there. Anxiously staring at the glowing numbers of his watch.

His watch showed 1:09 AM when he suddenly heard sounds of battle behind the wall. He got up and growled as he put on his goggles. "Fucking werewolves," He said as he phased through the wall.

First thing he saw was a nun decapitating vampires, and there was half of dozen priests killing ghouls. One of the Priests attacked him, and as he backed off from him he saw the bayonet Priest fighting with the tattooed vampire woman. "Iscariot," He growled.

"Yes, Iscariot," The priest said. "Ashes to as—" The Priest fell on the ground when Alexander hit him on the head.

He turned around and saw the Nun raising her sword; she was going to kill the pack leader of the werewolves. Alexander jumped between the Nun and the werewolf leader. Nun's sword came down and cut him from the shoulder down to his chest, only his vampire reactions had saved him being cut in half. He glanced down at his gun, which he had used to stop the sword. "You broke my Desert Eagle," He stated. "Now I have to buy a new one,"

The Nun quickly pulled the sword out from his body and again raised it. He shot her, but showing incredible speed and skill she deflected the bullet with her sword. Alexander raised his brow. "Are you sure you're a human?" He said and jumped up on the ceiling.

Standing upside down on the ceiling he looked down at the Nun. Her face was twisted with rage and frustration. Alexander smirked. "Oh, baby, you should learn to fly," He glanced at the fast closing wound on his chest. "Though maybe not, that really hurt, blessed blade, huh?"

Suddenly he was surrounded by sheet of papers, and he fell down. He glanced at the walls and doors, and snarled knowing what had happened. "Goddammit!" He yelped as he dodged the Nun's sword. "Not again!"

"Pride came before the fall," The Nun smirked. "Paladin Anderson has trapped you into this church,"

"I know, I know," Alexander said and deflected the sword blow with his broken gun. "This is not the first time he's done that to me," Then he shot four times.

The Nun smirked again. "You missed,"

"Did I?" He said and looked at the people on the cages. "Locks are broken; you're free, get the hell out from here!" He yelled to the prisoners. "Take your leader with you!"

At that moment, the chaos started.

Gas grenades came through the windows, followed by shooting werewolves. Alexander wasn't prepared for the chaos that suddenly had surrounded him, and just for a fraction of a second he hesitated, which was enough for the Nun to cut him, the katana sunk deep into his body, almost cutting his spine, but now she was too close of Alexander, he grabbed her from the arm and pulled her on him. "Sorry, but I need your blood to heal," He said and sunk his fangs into her neck.

All of sudden he found himself pinned between the Nun and the wall with bayonets. He growled. "Dammit!" He yelled as he pushed both of them out from the wall. He pulled the bayonets out from his body, grabbed the Nun, and holding her from the throat he turned to Anderson. "Stop or I'll kill her!"

"She is already dead," Anderson stated.

Alexander frowned. "Damn, I hoped you wouldn't have know that," He said and threw the Nun's body away. He raised his brow when he saw how the tattooed bitch escaped from the broken window behind Anderson. "Would you believe me if I'd say that her death was an accident?"

"Her death will be avenged," Anderson said. "I should have made sure ye were dead at the first time we met,"

"Uh-huh, but don't blame yourself," Alexander said and took a quick glance around him. The werewolves were gone. "Al kinda distracted you," He continued. "Well, this has been fun, but I'm not stupid enough to fight with you, not yet at least,"

"You can't escape," Anderson said. "This is a holy place, and it is sealed by holy seals,"

"Oh, I don't think so," Alexander said and with a powerful burst he jumped the fifty feet gap between him and the broken window. He glanced down at the Paladin. "Humans broke your seals on windows. No offense, but I'll hope I will never see you again," He said and jumped down and ran to his car, and took off. Soon he was back on the city, and when he got to the wolves headquarter it was guarded by dozens of well-armed men and women. He got out from the car and raised his hands on universal sign of surrender.

"Let the Butcher through," He heard the pack leader's commanding voice.

He walked on the open window and leaned in from it and took a coffee mug from the table. "You're damn tough guy," Alexander said as he took a sip from the coffee. "Nice, French toast... I though you'd be dead by now,"

"No such luck," The pack leader growled. "Nicu... that's my name,"

"Alexander, nice to see that you're still alive and growling. What about the others?"

"Most got out alive," Elie said behind the pack leader. "We killed the... experiments,"

"And Iscariot will kill the rest of them and vampires," Alexander said. "They won't be bothering you again,"

"You saved my life," The pack leader said. "You endangered yourself to save my life,"

"Not really, besides it was common sense, you're a pragmatist. You hunt vampires and not humans, and you keep your pack in line," Alexander said and sighed. "Besides, in Paris I heard a rumor that Romanian werewolves are protected by a True Nosferatu, so I kinda have to protect you to keep my good reputation..."

The pack leader smirked and then he coughed blood for some time. "We created that rumor. Seemed a good idea at the time," He said after the seizure was over. "Most supernatural beings are afraid of your kind,"

_[It is a good idea,]_ Alexander heard Helena commenting in his mind. _[We might have use for them in the future. Tell him that his pack is protected by Helena and her son]_

Alexander grinned. _[I've always wanted a puppy...]_

He felt Helena's amusement._ [And now you have dozens of them]_

_[And they're already house-trained]_

"It was a good idea, in future... spread the rumor that your pack is protected by two Nosferatu's; Helena, and her son," Alexander said. "My mother has... quite a reputation in the supernatural world,"

The pack leader raised his brow. "You saved my life and helped saving others. And now you're offering protection..."

"Yeah, I know, I'm an idiot," Alexander said and frowned, an idea came into his mind. He looked at the men surrounding him. "Though, I have one favor to ask,"

"What is it?"

"Do you have four to six competent vampire hunters in your pack young enough to be university students?"

The pack leader glanced at an older woman, who nodded. He turned back to Alexander. "Yes, why are you asking?"

"I'd be grateful if they'd go to University of California, Sunnydale as an exchanged students. I'll pay all their expenses, and I'll even give allowances to them. There's a lot of demon vampires in that town, and some of my friends need all the help they can get, but I can't go there. And UC Sunnydale is part of UCLA, so it's a valid University, they'd be getting a good education,"

Suddenly Alexander's mind was filled with incomprehensible, overlapping thoughts, most of them incredibly violent and bloody. Then she smelled a bear nearby, turned around and ran toward it. Leaping forward, she attacked the bear, pinned it against the tree, and swiftly seized the throat of the bear and drank it's blood while it clawed her back.

"Goddammit!" Alexander said out loud. "I thought Iscariot would've taken care of her body," He groaned and looked at the pack leader. "So, what is your conclusion? Will you send some students across the pond to help some of my friends with vampire hunting?" He asked from the pack leader.

"If the young ones want to go, we will not stop them," The pack leader said. "Taken care of who's body?" He asked.

Alexander sighed. "I have to go back to the forest. It seems that the sword Nun was a virgin when I killed her," He said, dug a business card from his pocket. "Call this number when you know if you'll send students there or not,"

"Why is the virginity of a Nun important thing?"

Alexander sighed deeply. "You can congratulate me," He said and spread his arms looking up into the sky. "It's a girl!"


End file.
